Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!
by SevieIsCute
Summary: A seemingly normal girl gets drawn into the world of Naruto, what will she see, what will she do? Why is she there? KakashiOC. sort of REWRITTEN
1. Enter, Uzumaki Naruto!

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

**Start:**

Damn it! I curse as the alarm clock goes off. Another day in the life of Yen Nhin. I roll over in my bed and lay, looking at my one room apartment. It was a very modest room, yet a bit dirty with clothes thrown from place to place, but I live alone, so why clean up if no one cares?

The only thing I cherish in this stupid place is a picture of my family and some assorted items. One day about a year ago, my family, my mom, my dad, and my little sister, left for my uncle's house. They left me behind because I had flu. My parents wanted to stay home and take care of me, but I told them that I was already a young adult and that I didn't need them to fuss about me, so they left.

At the family reunion that year, a band of robbers picked my uncle's house. They stole everything, tied everyone up, and then burned down the house. Then, they disappeared, leaving no clues behind. Thus making it harder for the police to catch them. Even till this day the police still haven't throw them behind bars.

For a couple of months, I had become antisocial. I pushed everyone away from me. I blamed myself. If I hadn't been so adamant on taking care of myself, my family would still be alive. I couldn't think about anything except for that. My grades started to slip, and I even stopped eating and started hurting myself.

My teacher, Mrs. Sanders noticed and helped me through that time. She, with the help of my new guardians, got me to meet with a grief counselor. I'm proud to say that I feel like I have successfully gotten over most of it. Mostly, I push it to the back of my head, and I don't think about it and I haven't let it cross my mind since.

I lazily got up, I hate Tuesdays, and because it's the day I have to go to work early. I had been living on my own for a couple of weeks, and I still couldn't get used to it, though it was a lot better then being in the prying eyes of my appointed guardians. They still checked up on me every once in a while, but it was better than living with them.

Did I mention I was only fifteen? Well, it pays to look older than you really are. I am about five feet tall, with shoulder length layered black hair that's been colored to a dark brown. I'm not skinny, but I'm not fat. I'm average, as some people would say.

Sadly, I didn't have any friends because my former friends didn't understand the grief that I felt. The people I pushed away still have some type of grudge except for two people at work. One, was my boss, slightly creepy in a way, but really nice to me. Every time, I'd mess up, he didn't fire me, he even helped me with my problems. He was the reason I could support myself, after all, he was paying me under the table. He had this really big obsession with reptiles, and made everyone call him Snake. He'd become somewhat of a father figure to me. Protecting me and helping me and all even though at sometimes I feel like he's watching me a little too closely.

My other friend was Ethan. Ethan, being a couple years older than me and really smart, was a sure solution to the problems that I had all the time. Not to mention, Ethan was really cute, though I didn't look at him that way. He, was a big anime lover, so, him and I would always discuss my favorite anime, Naruto, when my boss wasn't looking. I had only watched up to the beginning of the chuunin exams though. For some reason, Ethan had never watched Naruto yet he always seemed interested in what I was saying about it.

I got dressed, ready for the morning. I went through the rest of my morning habits, and walked outside in the dreary gray fog. I hate days like this. It didn't help that I would have to walk the ten city blocks to my job. I walked across the street and saw a light coming at me. I froze, and into my sight came the paper boy on his bike. I sighed. I should become more careful. I walked a little farther, and suddenly felt like I was falling. I hadn't walked over a cliff had I?

When I hit, it didn't feel like I had had an impact. For some reason, after the impact, I felt like I was floating. It was all dark and I couldn't move. I heard a voice. "I'm sorry Nhin..." then, I felt something pierce me on the bottom right side of my neck.

Suddenly, flashes of color go off before my eyes and I was sucked into a space like wormhole. I closed my eyes since the colors and spinning was getting to me.

Then, I hit the ground. I slowly got up, hurting all over and cautiously looked around.

"Where the hell am I?"

I turn all around, but all I see are forests. I start running, running towards something, anything, that would tell me where I was. Finally, I collapsed from exhaustion. I have to have been dreaming, but dreams can't hurt you, can they?

"Who is she?"

"I have never seen her before."

"You think an aftermath of the Kyuubi?"

I woke up, my head hurting and the lights were so bright that I couldn't see a thing.

"Its okay honey, we are going to dim the lights, alright?"

All I can do is groan. The lights are dimmed and I find that I can open my eyes. I look around in shock. All around me is a doctor, a young looking Kakashi, and the 3rd Hokage.

"Who are you?" asks the doctor.

In my mind I scrambled for a name that sounds Japanese. I remember one from an anime I watched called Inuyasha and one from Love Hina.

"Amara, Kagome."

"Well, Amara-san, do you remember where you are? Kakashi here found you in the forest 3 days ago."

I shake my head; I can't afford to tell them where I am from. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy again.

"How did you end up in the forest? Why were you there? Do you remember anything?"

To each question, I could only shake my head no.

Some person asked if they could perform some type of mind-jutsu on me that would tell if I meant harm to the village.

Since my inner thoughts would be safe, I agreed. After the jutsu, the men talked awhile and I managed to eavesdrop a little.

"I guess she has amnesia. Who is going to take care of her?"

After that line, my head wouldn't stop hurting and I passed out from the pain.

When I come to, I am in a room I don't recognize. My legs felt numb, so I tried to sit up, but when I bent my neck, a shooting pain when through. My hand flew up to rub at the spot, but it felt different, I had just started to contemplate when suddenly, the door opens and in strolls Kakashi.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I've been volunteered to take care of you, umm... Amara-san is it?"

I nod at him. "Maybe soon I'll remember where you are from, we have reason to believe that you have amnesia."

"Oh." I said.

The days soon turned to weeks, and weeks to months, and I was allowed to leave the hospital and situate myself in Konoha Village. I had gotten closer to Kakashi over the time and we were now friends. I always felt like there was some dark past that was always hanging over him, but I found myself too shy too ask until a 5 months into our working "relationship" when he brought me out of the hospital to a field with a stone carved with names. There, he introduced me to his teammate and friend, Obito and his Minato-sensei. There, he told me their tragic end and his part in it. I still don't know why he trusted me with this information, but I think we got much closer after.

I also found out that amazingly, that I had some type of skill as a shinobi that the Hokage personally trained into me. Though I wasn't very good, I could make a passable kunoichi. While the Hokage believed that it was because I must have had a past as a kunoichi, I think it is because I watched Naruto so religiously.

I also made up a cock-and-bull story about how I didn't remember anything. But because of this, the Hokage decided that being a person with mysterious past, I needed to pass a period of probation that would last 10 years. While I though that was excessive, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

I walked around on the streets, not actually looking where I was going since I was still so amazed at the fact that I was actually here.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and stumbled. I quickly righted myself, and then I looked over to the other person, about to apologize to them when I caught their face.

It was none other than a little 3 year old boy, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was still sitting on the ground and looked as if he was scared I was going to hit him.

"Sow...ie." he stuttered, he seemed so frightened.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. Why was he acting this way? It was obvious that it had been my fault, besides, I pushed him so hard his hands and knees got scrapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and as soon as my hand went out to touch his shoulder, he flinched.

I pulled my hand back immediately.

"Aren't you gowing to hit and yell at me, like evwyone else?" he asked dejectedly.

"Like who else?"

"Them."

His eyes glanced over behind me. I turned around and saw several villagers looking at me, no him, with disgust.

I had finally realized who this was. This was a toddler Naruto from the manga. Right then and there, I decided that I wanted to change the future and the events in the anime, regardless of the consequences.

"No, dear, I'm sorry, come along now, and I'll get you some bandages for those scrapes."

"Realwy?" he asked, looking so full of hope, that it would break anyone's heart to say no.

"Really. Naruto, can you stand?"

"I'll trwy." He tried to stand but couldn't with his scrapped hand and knees since he was only a little 3 year old.

"Here, let me help you." I reached down and picked him right up and situated him over my hip. In turn, he looked like Christmas had come early. Then I realized that no one probably had ever held him this way.

I started walking back to my new house. Sadly, the Hokage thought it was unorthodox to live with Kakashi as he suggested, because I was now 16 and he was 17. As I passed to villagers, some stared with anger, others disbelief, others disgust. I had an awful urge to stick my middle finger at them, but Naruto was occupying my arms so I settled for a smirk. Plus, it wouldn't be good to start trouble after only being here a little while.

When I got back to the house, I set Naruto down on the kitchen counter and started searching for band aids. I came back with two kinds.

I was going to clean and bandage the wounds when I noticed that they were almost all healed. Oh well, I were going to give him a bandage anyways, just for fun.

"Naruto, do you want the Leaf emblem or the ramen picture band aids?"

"Umm... Can I have both?" he asked timidly.

He was just too cute. "Oh Course."

"Umm... "

"Amara Kagome, at your service" I said, bowing dramatically as he giggled.

"Amara-san, what's wamen?"

"It's a type of food, what do you normally eat?"

"Wat everr I can find." I was almost bursting with madness when I heard this. I wanted to go throttle those villagers, but I calmed myself down, I still had a little boy to take care of after all.

"So Naruto-kun, it's almost lunchtime; would you like to join me for lunch at Ichiraku for Ramen?"

"I don't have any moneys." My goodness, a small child already knowing about money.

"I'll treat you!"

"Okie!"

We headed out to the ramen stand. I came here because I knew the owner wouldn't care if I brought the "demon child" here.

Since he didn't know what ramen was, I ordered miso ramen for him and tonkatsu for me. When we got the order, I expected him to dig in, but he kept looking at it, then at me.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"It's still too hot for me to pick up."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't pick it up with my hands."

"Oh."

I decided that I was going to help my Naruto in anyway possible. So, I took my chopsticks and a spoon, and put some ramen and soup in the spoon, I blew it until it was warm, and I let him eat. Like spoon feeding. He probably had never had anything like this done for him before.

"Naruto, one day, I'm going to teach I how to use chopsticks okay?"

"Okay!"

When we finished eating, I was curious, so I had to ask.

"Naruto, who normally takes care of you?"

"No wone, except the mean lady checks up on me once a week."

"I see." I was getting angry; no one took care of a 3 year old? "Let's go."

I had decided I was going to take care of this child no matter what. So we were headed to the Hokage office to file for adoption.

On the way, I sensed that Naruto was tired, so I carried him the rest of the way, and he fell asleep halfway there.

When, I got to the Office, I asked a Chuunin how to file for the adoption; he said with this case, it would have to go to the Hokage.

As I stepped in, the 3rd Hokage asked, "So what can I do for you today, Amara-san?"

"I'm here to adopt Naruto, Hokage-sama."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Why?"

"I recently discovered that this mere child, lives alone, and people abuse him on the streets!"

"Still, many orphans live alone in this village."

"ARE YOU BLIND!" I shouted and then realized I shouldn't have a second later.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, have you seen the way the villagers treat Naruto? They hate him! If they could, they'd probably kill him. He can't live alone. I know all about this, if this continues, one day, he's going to forsake this village and leave. He might possibly hate these people so much, he'll freak out and want to kill everyone!"

"Do you really think this boy will do that?"

"Not in his current state, but if enough hatred is focused on anyone, they snap!"

"I see."

"So, will you let me take care of him?"

"We will have to see if Naruto agrees, where is he?"

I sweat-dropped, then looked pointedly to the bundle in my arms.

"I see. Wake him up would you?"

I didn't want to wake Naruto from his peaceful slumber but I had to. I shook him a couple times, and he stirred.

"Wha... wha happened."

"Naruto, wake up."

"Okay."

I let him down, and he stood, wiping his eyes of all traces of sleep.

The Hokage looked satisfied with my treatment of Naruto. He kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, Amara-san wants to adopt you. That means that she will be your mother, do I agree with this?"

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, and then he looked up at me as to confirm what the Hokage said.

I nodded.

"Yes! I'm going to have a mommy!"

"That settles it, we will draw up the papers and officially tomorrow, Naruto will be your son."

My heart swelled with pride at this comment, Naruto was going to be my son. "Thank you so much Hokage-sama, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" I said, as I held Naruto's hand and walked out the door.

"No, thank you Amara-san, you are much wiser than your age suggests. Now how to tell the council…" he softly sighed as we were out of range.

Two days later, all the official documents were signed, and I was going to tell the world that Naruto was my son. Also, I decided that we both keep our own last names for simplicity. Never would I know that the council jumped with joy at the thought that they wouldn't have to think about Naruto's care taking again.

That day, I carried Naruto and walked around the whole village, telling everyone that Naruto was my son, basically warning them that there would be consequences for messing with my son.

No one dared say a bad word about him now since the first person who said something.

Flashback

"Hi, this is my new son, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why would you adopt that menace?"

"Excuse me?" I turned around to glare at the speaker.

"Why would you take that monster in? You must have a heart of gold or are craz..."

He never finished his sentence because I had heard enough. In one punch, he was flat on the floor and had to go to the hospital to get his nose fixed.I was so mad, that you might have been able to see steam bursting out of my ears.

"My son is a hero I tell you, a hero, and if I hear one more person treating him different, you will wish you were never born."

I glared at the whole block as I said this, and moved along.

End of Flashback


	2. Rain Boy

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot. (Goes off to glomp kid Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.)

_Last Time:_

No one dared say a bad word about him now since the first person who said something.

_Flashback_

"Hi, this is my new son, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why would you adopt that menace?"

"Excuse me?" I turned around to glare at the speaker.

"Why would you take that monster in? You must have a heart of gold or are craz..."

He never finished his sentence because I had heard enough. In one punch, he was flat on the floor and had to go to the hospital to get his nose fixed.I was so mad, that you might have been able to see steam bursting out of my ears.

"My son is a hero I tell you, a hero, and if I hear one more person treating him different, you will wish you were never born."

I glared at the whole block as I said this, and moved along.

_End of Flashback_

**Now**:

On the way around the village, we bumped into a couple more people, sending a couple of them to the hospital. Oops, my bad, but they were rude!

Finally, when we got around the whole village, we decided to go eat ramen again.

"What kind of ramen would you like Naruto?"

"Therez difforent kinds?"

"Yea, like pork, miso, seafood, and others."

"What are you getting?" He asked me, squinting up at me.

"I usually stick to pork,"

"Me will too!"

"Okay."

"Two pork ramens please!"

"Do you know what?" Naruto asked me.

"Yesterdayz, I saws a girl falls down, and her mommy kissed her boo-boo. Why dey do dat?"

"Because it shows she loves her, and it makes you feel better. Here Naruto, give me your hand."

He gave me his hand that still had the ramen band aid on it. I leaned down and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Does it feel better?"

"Yea!"

After a few minutes, the ramen came.

"Do you want me to help you Naruto?"

"Yea, ...mommy."

I froze; he had called me his mother. The feeling of it was nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if my heart would explode. It finally hit me that I was a sixteen year old taking care of a child. I almost regretting my decision until I looked down at Naruto in a panic and saw the love filled eyes. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

"Okay, son." I replied.

And the beautiful relationship had begun.

**(Three years later and a change in perspective)**

It seemed like Yen Nhin was permanently in this world now, forever to remain Amara Kagome. After many sleepless nights checking up on Naruto to make sure she didn't phase out of this world, she figured that it was hopeless. She would enjoy the time she had together. With the help of the Hokage, Nhin, which no one knew her as, found a job at the shinobi school, helping the other teachers out.

Naruto was now a healthy, bouncy 6 year old, who was currently coming out of his school while she waited outside, watching him carefully. Today was a bright Friday and they were planning on going to the park.

From afar, she saw him approach a girl with green hair. He talked to her a bit, and then she suddenly pushed him and walked away. At this action, she ran over to him urgently.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I just..I just... wanted to be friends... she said her mom... her mom wouldn't let her... her near me." With this, he started crying.

You could almost hear her heart break. Those no-good biased villagers she silently cursed in her mind. They should see Naruto as their hero, not a demon. They should be grateful Naruto wasn't killing them all for revenge. She found herself hating the 4th for putting the kyuubi into Naruto.

"Shhh... there there, mommy's here, it's okay." She comforted as she picked him up and cradled him.

"Why mommy... why do they all hate me... I never did nothing, did I?"

"No Naruto, it's not your fault. I have you, and you have me. I love you sweetie." She said as she kissed his head, murmuring into his hair. Slowly, his sniffles stopped.

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Yesterday, I saw Hatake-san kiss you on the cheek, did you have a boo-boo?" He asked me looking at me innocently.

"Weren't you asleep?"

"Naw, I was pretending.".

_Flashback_

"Kakashi-kun, thank you for watching Naruto for me, while I did my paperwork."

"It was no problem."

Slowly, Kakashi shifted a sleeping Naruto from his arms to Nhin's arms.

"I really must repay you, some how."

"Okay, I'll take my reward now, thank you." With that, he swooped down, and kissed her cheek with a cloth colored mouth.

"Good... Night Kakashi-kun." She said sputtering while turning an alarming shade of red.

"Good night."

_End of Flashback_

Thinking about last night, she started turning red again.

"It was just a friendly kiss, that's all Naruto."

"Oh, mommy, are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"What? Of course not."

"Then why are you all red?"

"Nothing, the sun is getting to me."

She picked him up and piggy-backed him all the way to the park, so he wouldn't ask questions. He was too busy squealing with delight now.

When they finally got home after an exhausting day, it was about 5 in the afternoon. It had started raining at 4:30 but they stayed outside for a bit because of Naruto telling Nhin to dodge the raindrops over and over.

Playfully, she threw the youngster into the sofa and turned on the television to keep him occupied while she made dinner. She flipped channels until she found one with a dancing and singing purple dinosaur.

She rummaged through the kitchen cabinents finding something to eat, finally deciding on onigiri, making it from a recipe in a book that Kakashi had given her for her birthday.

As she washed the rice, Naruto walked in, watching her cook.

"Naruto, did you get any homework today?" she asked, making conversation so he wouldn't feel ignored.

"Yea, we have to learn about at least one type of shuriken by Monday."

"So which one are you going to do?"

"I don't know, do you know one Mommy?"

"Sure, I'll show you later.

Satisfied, he padded back to the living room.

When he was out of earshot, Nhin let out a long sigh; She had been here almost 4 years now. Sometimes, she would think back to the world that she came from, but strangely found her memories to be incredibly fuzzy. At times, it was so bad that she wondered if the other world was a figment of her imagination. She enjoyed her job at the Ninja Academy, even though her probationary status stopped her from being able to become a real teacher or kunoichi. She especially enjoyed her job working alongside another rookie named Umino Iruka. With Iruka's personality, they soon became friends and she constantly teases him about always getting stuck with the weird behavioral kids in his classes.

Finishing the rice, she put the pot into the rice cooker and set the time. Naruto poked his head in and before he asked, she responded.

"It's onigiri Naruto, not ramen."

He pouted, looking altogether too cute.

"And no, you can't have ramen instead."

He looked disappointed, and then slinked away.

Half an hour later, sensed that there was someone, or something outside. She knew it wasn't Kakashi, because he always came unnoticed to her; it wasn't an animal since it had charka, and it wasn't the Hokage, since he always sent a note first. She breathed deeply, trying not to think of the many death threats that people would occasionally leave for Naruto.

Cautiously, she moved toward the window, to sneak a peek outside. When she got there, she was surprised to note it was a boy with dark hair, walking across her yard in what he must have thought was a sneaky way.

I sighed in relief and was about to yell at the boy for being up to mischief, until she saw the dark hair boy collapse.

Immediately, she opened the window and jumped out to help.

When she got there, she noticed that the boy wasn't physically hurt, but had black circles under his eyes that suggested he collapsed from exhaustion. Plus, the boy was unconsciously shivering and for good reason. He was drenched from the rain.

Though she vaguely recognized him, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Not affording to hesitate any longer, she picked him up and carried him into the house. She walked into the living room and Naruto immediately understood. He got up and she settled the youth gently onto the sofa.

"Naruto, can you go get some of your clothes, no orange, some towels, and a blanket?"

"Sure mommy."

This boy looked no younger or older than Naruto, so she figured they'd be around the same size.

When Naruto came back, she placed the things he gave me on the floor, and took to the task of changing the boy, or else he would get a cold.

As she was toweling him dry, Naruto made a discovery.

"I know him!"

"Who is he?"

"He's that U... I... I think Ichya Sasake?"

It had finally clicked in her mind. This was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who would later fall into the wrong path.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke dear, and could you put these in the dirty clothes hamper?" she said, pointing to the wet clothes.

"Sure, anything for you Mommy." With that, he bounced away with the clothes.

After she finished changing him, she tucked him into a blanket and let him sleep.

She softly called Naruto into the kitchen to eat dinner. He came in, less bouncy to make less noise. She gave him some onigiri and he started to munch.

On the other hand, she started a batch of chicken noodle soup for Sasuke when he woke up. He must have been cold and hungry, so she assumed she could get him to manage a bowl or two.

Naruto had finished so she told him to go do his homework. He went and kissed her on the cheek, thanking me for the meal, and went upstairs.

As soon as she just turned the stove off, the soup done, she heard stirring in the living room and headed over there right away.

Sure enough, Sasuke was stirring, and soon, woke up and sat up.

He took a look at her and asked "Where am I?"


	3. Sasuke's decision

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the jumping perspectives, but I find writing to be easier from different ones.

**Last Time:**

As soon as she just turned the stove off, the soup done, she heard stirring in the living room and headed over there right away.

Sure enough, Sasuke was stirring, and soon, woke up and sat up.

He took a look at her and asked "Where am I?"

**Now:**

"Your at my house, I'm Amara Kagome, and you fainted in my yard, so I took you in, and my son tells me you are Uchiha Sasuke." I told him.

"Thank you, and yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke" He said, stuttering from the cold. I think he was going to have a cold tomorrow.

"No problem." I said, while tucking him back into the blanket. "Now, I'm going to get you a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and when you're done with it, you're going to go to bed, alright?"

"Okay."

I could tell he wanted to protest, but didn't, since he was so weak at the moment. I didn't try to pry why he was out in the rain, so I left to get a steaming bowl of the soup for him.

As I spooned a bowl of the soup for him, I couldn't help but wonder why this modest, yet sweet boy wasn't at home with his family.

When I came back, he was still sitting in the exact same spot as a left him in. I brought the bowl over to him. As he was about to come out of the blanket to hold it, I stopped him.

"No, Sasuke-kun, let me help you."

He nodded gratefully.

As I spoon fed the boy, he looked a bit sad. I couldn't figure out why but he did.

When he was done, I took the bowl into the kitchen. From there, I heard Naruto come into the living room. I went over to the doorway to see the boys interact.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke bewildered. I could tell he didn't mean to sound rude.

"I live here." Answered Naruto plainly.

"You're Amara-san's son? But your last name is Uzumaki, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, she adopted me when I was three."

"Oh."

I chose this moment to walk back into the room.

"Sasuke, is there anyone you want me to tell that you're here?"

"No." he said bitterly.

"Ok, then Naruto, help Sasuke up to your room okay? He is going to spend the night at our house."

"Okay, mommy."

Sasuke's eyes changed with an emotion I couldn't interpret yet. In a flash, it was gone. The stoic look on a six year old looked incredibly wrong.

As I went back to the kitchen, I saw Naruto help Sasuke up the stairs. I went to wash the dishes. A few minutes later, I climbed to stairs, to Naruto's room.

The boys were settled on the bed, though the covers weren't up yet, something that I do every night for Naruto.

I walked over, and tucked the covers around both boys. I leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. As I did, I saw that emotion flicker on Sasuke's face again. This time, it stayed for long, and I interpreted it. Jealousy, I realized, and with that, I leaned over and kissed a surprised Sasuke on his cheek also.

I looked over at Naruto but his eyes only shone with pride that his mom was so caring.

I got up, and was about to walk out, when Naruto's voice stopped me.

"Mommy, can you sing us a lullaby?" he asked sleepily.

I couldn't say no. I don't have the best voice in the world, but I turned around and sat on the chair beside the bed.

I started singing a wordless lullaby, more of a hum than anything else, as a stroked the boys' hair. Contentedly, after a few minutes, both boys were asleep.

I quietly got up, and left, closing the door lightly.

I went down to the kitchen to clean up the food, my appetite long gone. I couldn't understand what had upset Sasuke so much.

When I got there, I looked through my cupboards for the Tupperware. I found one, and stood up.

As I did, I felt a familiar hand tap my shoulder.

"Hello Kakashi-kun."

"Yo."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Duh! I'm here to ask for your hand in marriage!"

"What?" I exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ok, if you don't like that, then Kagome, will you be my girlfriend and very sexy lover?" he said with a smirk.

I blushed, was he kidding or what?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, I even brought you these flowers and chocolate!" he said, pulling the said items behind his back.

I blinked.

"Okay, what exactly are you doing here for?"

"Fine Fine, we have been up all night, looking for Uchiha Sasuke, have you seen him?"

"What makes you think that I would have seen him?" I asked, knowing that he knew that Sasuke was here.

"Well, I know your habits of picking up stray boys." He said, pointing to a picture of Naruto and me, on his first day of school.

I smiled, remembering the day I met Naruto.

Yet, then I frowned remembering what Kakashi said. "Why is the village tracking young boys now Kakashi-kun, what's with the sudden interest. I don't remember anyone taking care of Naruto."

He sighed, "Yes, I know, but this one is special."

"How so?"

"About a year ago, his brother, Itachi, killed their whole family, and left Konoha, leaving Sasuke the only survivor. He is currently an S-class criminal. This information was withheld from the public, and they were told that the Uchiha's were killed in an accident. The cover isn't going to hold, but it's the best we can do for now. We were afraid, Sasuke would go and do something stupid, like hunt his brother down."

"In other words, you were watching him, so that he would join his brother, and he got so fed up with you, that he tried to run away!" I was getting angry, no wonder Sasuke grew up so detached from everyone.

He would be the village's untouchable tragic "hero". What a bunch of bullshit.

"Its okay Kagome-chan, calm down."

I was getting fed up with this village's mistreatment of the orphans. "Is there anything else, you want?"

"Actually, there is. I have been assigned to a secret mission, and I will be gone a long time."

My heart stopped. "How long?"

"...six years."

The pang in my heart was amazingly painful. "And you're telling me this why?" Because of the angry conversation, I didn't even notice that we had shifted to being barely one foot away from each other. I had grew in the past few years, but Kakashi still towered over me.

He suddenly moved, and swooped down to kiss me on the lips. He had even removed his mask in that instant.

He pulled back, and I was disappointed. Though I had time to study his face. He was every bit and more, the handsome man I imagined. He pulled his mask back up, and whispered into my ear.

With that, he left, I knew I would not see him for six years.

I would not allow the tears to come, for this was not the right time. I had to be strong for the moment. But even with that thought, I couldn't sleep for the night. So in the morning, after rolling around restlessly, I got up and made coffee and breakfast for the boys.

By the time the boys got down to the kitchen, I had cleaned up the mess. I got a big breakfast in both of them, and we started walking to the school.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Naruto.

"Why would you think anything's wrong."

"You look like you haven't slept all night." Answered Sasuke.

"Nothing that would concern you two, now, get in that school before you are late." I told them teasingly.

I watched as the boys walked into the school together, Naruto speaking excitedly while Sasuke much more reservedly replied. It seemed like they both had a friend now.

With one final look, I strolled down the streets of Konoha, thinking of what to tell Hokage. Everything seemed stupid to me. Like, "Hokage, I adopted Naruto so I want Sasuke too." Or

"Sasuke will be a great addition to my family." That would sound like I'm running a zoo.

Before I could finalize anything, I was there. I nodded to the anbu who had grown accustomed to my frequent visits, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good Morning, Amara-san"

"Good morning to you also, Hokage-sama"

"I'm aware that you are here on behalf of Sasuke, am I right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You are familiar with Sasuke's background, are you not?"

"I am sir, and I think that Sasuke needs the support of a family."

"Whose family are you suggesting."

"Mine. I know that I don't have the best qualities, but Sasuke seemed to open up yesterday at my house. He seemed like an innocent boy, and I would him to remain one."

"Why would it not?"

"Well, it might be the fact that he is aware that you people are watching him like a ticking time bomb." Once again, I was letting my feelings get ahead of me, and I was pissed.

"Don't get angry, Amara-san, we had no idea he knew."

"Well, it doesn't matter if he knew or not, he's a child, not a monster."

Hokage let out a sigh. "Are you asking me if you can adopt Sasuke?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." Then, he asked a nearby Chuunin, to collect Sasuke from the kindergarten.

A few minutes later, they arrived. Sasuke looked a little apprehensive of being there. So when he walked in to stand near me, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, and I smiled.

Hokage cleared his throat so we looked up at him.

"Sasuke, Amara-san has put in a request to adopt you. Would you agree with that?"

Sasuke hesitated, he looked at me, then at the Hokage, and then at me again.

"Sasuke." I said, "You don't have to if you don't want, but the offer always stands, a cozy home, and a loving family."

"I don't... I..." he trailed off.

Suddenly, the chuunin that was still there yelled out. "Hey, you better accept that nice woman's offer, but of course, you'll have to be watched, incase you follow your brother's footsteps."

Sasuke paled drastically. He starting shaking. I drew him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Cover your ears Sasuke-kun." then let go to take care of the creep.

I could tell that Hokage was going to say something. "Let me take care of this one, okay Hokage-sama?"

He nodded.

I turned around to face the jerk.

"Who do you think you are! Answer me, who in the hell do you think you are!? Spouting out shit about a SIX- year old boy! Anyone in this town has the chance to go evil. Do you think that poor brave soul who lost his family at FIVE should be treated this way?! ANSWER ME! DO YOU?" The man whimpered. "Get out of here, you disgust me."

With that, the man left the room.

I turned around and my expression softened at the sight of Sasuke standing, looking at the wall, and holding his ears. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and lowered his hands.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to accept the offer if you don't want, no one if forcing you, or me, I asked, because I truly want to care for you."

Sasuke thought for a while, then nodded.

"Okay Hokage-sama, I agree."

Once again, as we walked out, I never would hear of the countless pleads the Hokage put in with the council for me to adopt Sasuke.

The rest of the day was a blur to me. The part that stood out the most, was when I told Naruto the good news.

_Flashback_

"Naruto, Sasuke is going to be your brother, I adopted him this afternoon. Okay?"

To my amazement, Naruto seemed thrilled. "Yea, I get to have a little brother."

I sweat dropped. "Naruto, Sasuke is going to be your older brother. He's older then you."

To my even greater surprise, Naruto looked even happier. "It's even better! Sasuke is going to be my aniki."

_End of Flashback_

That night, as I lay down, I remembered what Kakashi had told me.

"I love you. I was serious. Wait for me."

Only then, did I allow the tears to fall.

I'll wait forever for you Kakashi.


	4. Memories and a suprise!

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

IMPORTANT: This chapter is mostly on the time that has past and flashbacks, no major plot pieces yet, since I am currently thinking them up. Also, there is a part that my imply yaoi, but its not, for they are only 7.

AN: Flamers who tell me I suck and I'm all for pity shouldn't even review. If you read the whole 3 chapters just to tell me this sucks, then why didn't you just quit reading and save us both the agravation!

_**Last Time:**_

I sweat dropped. "Naruto, Sasuke is going to be your older brother. He's older then you."

To my even greater surprise, Naruto looked even happier. "It's even better! Sasuke is going to be my aniki."

That night, as I lay down, I remembered what Kakashi had told me.

"I love you, wait for me."

Only then, did I allow the tears to fall.

I'll wait forever for you Kakashi.

DID YOU READ THE INPORTANT NOTICE UP ABOVE, IF YOU DIDN'T, GO READ IT.

_**Now:**_

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time for breakfast!

In the blink of an eye, a year had past and true to his word, Kakashi was still gone on his mission, and I felt his disappearance within my heart, like a sharp kunai, every day. I had tried to get Hokage to tell me where he went, but his lips were sealed.

I shook my head, banishing all other thought from the subject and looked up the stairs.

Using my stealth, I crept up into the upstairs bedroom, where the two boys were sharing a room. They were still asleep. I sweat dropped. I expected this behavior from Naruto but Sasuke? I guess that Naruto was rubbing off on him. When Sasuke just moved in, he would be up at the same time as me, to help, or make sure I wasn't going to kick him out I'm sure. Yet now, he was just like Naruto, sleeping late, wanting to skip school.

Yet, Sasuke's behavior was rubbing off onto Naruto also. One day, Sasuke would keep his side of the room clean, while Naruto's was messy. I praised Sasuke and didn't miss the look of jealousy on Naruto's face. The next day, both sides of the room were spotless, like they had spent the whole night cleaning.

Now, I slowly got the two glasses of ice cold water I kept for this purpose. I walked over into the middle between the two beds and dumped the water on them.

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Immediately, two identical girlish screams filled the air.

"MOM, COULDN"T YOU HAVE TAPPED US OR SOMETHING!!" screamed Naruto.

"YEAH!!" added Sasuke.

"If I did, I wouldn't have got to see your faces would I." I smirked.

They looked at me speechless. Like the time where they ganged up the play a prank on me, but I turned it around and played it back on them.

_Flashback_

The two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, slowly in the night, crept out of their rooms and went out the door.

I didn't miss a single step.

As soon as they were out, I got up, and followed them.

They made their way the Hokage mountain carvings. When they got there, Naruto and Sasuke both took out a can of spray paint and started spraying. It took a while, and when they were done, they left.

I had long since make a shadow clone and sent it home incase they checked up on me.

I looked up at their "art" and realized it was only words.

KAGOME LOVES KAKASHI it said in big letters.

I sighed, what were they trying to pull. I doubt they even remembered who Kakashi even was. They just read my journal were I had written Kagome loves Kakashi a million times absentmindedly.

I slowly did a hand seal. CLEANING-NO-JUTSU!! I specially asked Iruka to research it for me, for Naruto and Sasuke, being such small boys, made a lot of messes.

It cleaned up the spray paint right away and I picked up the bottle they had left behind, and started spraying.

The next morning, the boys got up with identical Cheshire smiles on their faces. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

They ate breakfast, and got ready to go to school.

I walked them to school everyday, it was our tradition.

I watched Naruto and Sasuke be joined by their other friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji.

As they walked away, I finally let a giggle out, I was going to be a great day. I looked over at the Hokage Monument, and saw the words in the distance.

NARUTO LOVES SHIKAMARU and SASUKE LOVES NEJI.

Those 7 year olds had nasty tempers and they were going to be really angry. I couldn't wait.

I left to the ninja academy I helped at. I finally was able to be promoted and taught the younger children the basic skills. In a few years, Naruto and Sasuke would be enrolled here, though I requested them to be enrolled into Iruka's class.

At Lunch Time, I casually strolled over to their school and waited.

Soon, two furious 7 year olds were storming at me.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT MOM?" screamed Naruto.

"IT WAS YOU THAT WROTE THAT HUH!" Sasuke screamed and pointed to the Hokage Monument.

"What are you speaking of my dear child." I smiled while my eyes twinkled.

"YOU KNOW!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Oh what." I turned over to look at the Monument and fake swooned. "Is it true?" I asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" came simultaneously.

"Okay, then it'll die down."

They looked at me speechless.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" asked Sasuke.

"No."

"So you admit to it." Smirked Sasuke.

Damn! Outsmarted by a 7 year old. I'm getting worse.

"And if I do?"

"We go and ...tickle you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" darn kids, knew my weaknesses.

I started running and they chased me.

After ten minutes, we were tired so we went to the ramen stand since it was Naruto's day to pick lunch.

We ordered as we sat down.

"So what happened?" I asked, referring the prank.

"Well, Shikamaru said I was being troublesome all day."

"And Neji doesn't care about his image."

"But all the other kids looked at our group and laughed. The girls kept looking at Sasuke and fainting."

"We didn't get it until Hinata told us to look at the monument."

"We fell out of our seats and the sensei gave us a time out."

"That bad huh?" I asked, patting myself mentally on the shoulder.

"Yea."

The ramen came, and we ate while Naruto and Sasuke both started talking LOUDLY mind you, about how my ramen was better than this. I was blushing the whole time.

For weeks later, I constantly teased them about this. Not the ramen, but the sign.

_End of Flashback_

They continued to stare, until I told them if they didn't hurry, they would be late.

They hurried with breakfast, and soon, I was home again, having walked them to school.

Today was my day off, and I decided to relax a bit.

As I looked around I noticed how different the house looked from five years ago, when I first came here.

Before, it was a house, not a home. With no type of feeling in it except for the feeling of a roof over your head.

Now, it was clean and bright, with the feeling unique to each different house. It was the feeling of warmth and family.

I looked across the mantel, at the many pictures that now cluttered the top.

I paused at the picture of the three of us, at the Konoha Family Fair.

_Flashback_

"Naruto, hurry or we'll be late for the Fair." Yelled Sasuke up the stairs.

Naruto bounced down the staircase, and we headed out for the picnic.

When we got there, We found the perfect place, a sunny and grassy spot under a sakura tree.

We spread out the blanket and I settled upon it. I could tell the boys were restless, so I gave them each some yen, to go play at the booths.

As they left, I was also left to reminisce on the time that had past. I remembered first meeting Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. I glanced up and realized that it was almost lunchtime, so I took out the bentos I had made that morning.

I waited, and started to get a little worried about the boys, so I got up, and started looking.

Soon, I spotted them, near a kunai throwing booth.

As I got closer, I heard what the man said and realized what was happening.

"- monster, scaring all my customers away!" the man shouted.

Naruto was cowering behind his older brothers back; reverting back to the helpless fragile boy he was when I met him.

Sasuke was bravely defending his little brother from the man. His 7 year old body seemed tiny compared to this large man, yet he was defiantly standing his ground.

"You get away before I make you." Bellowed the man.

Then he drew back to hit the boys.

I was there in a second, holding the man's fist with my hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" I seriously asked.

"I'm getting this monster away from my booth!" he shouted.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on their heads, you will wish you had never been unfortunately born." I said murderously.

The man, looked down at me, probably looking at my small, fragile looking body. Then he started laughing.

I chose then to deck him. Right on the nose because he wasn't paying attention. He looked angry, about to fight when I kicked him in the family jewels.

I turned around as I saw his huge body fall, and took the boys up in my arms, and went calmly back to our blanket.

I put the boys down, and Naruto was still sniffling. I saw the Hokage in the distance.

"Sasuke, take care of your brother okay, those bad people won't hurt you here." I told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and I walked off to where the Hokage was standing.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"For what?"

"For losing my temper."

"It is alright, any mother would have reacted this way."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"But am I alone good enough for them?"

"Only time will tell."

We ended up staying at the Fair the whole day.

Not another person dared speak bad of my family. Especially the men.

And at night, there was a spectacular show of fireworks.

By then, the boys were asleep, and I struggled to carry them home without waking them.

Unconsciously, I stated to myself that if Kakashi was here, he would help me.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him when I promised I would keep my attention on the children.

I finally got home, I settled the boys on their respected beds, and I settled down for a restless night of dreams of my gray-haired knight.

_End of Flashback_

Then, I found myself surrounded in my insecurities. Was I good enough for the boys? Why would Kakashi want me? Especially when he can have anyone. Would he still want me after six years? I had grown a couple inches and I now curled my midnight black hair into waves that cascaded down my back, but I knew I was no beauty, I was a regular girl off the street.

I awoke from my thoughts, glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to make lunch so that when I picked up the boys, they could to come home for lunch.

I just finished making lunch when there was a knock at the door.

The thought that I had missed picking up my boys ran through my mind and I answered the door.

As I looked at the person behind the door, I froze.

Even at a young age, I recognized the flaming red hair, and the black lined eyes.

It was Gaara

Gaara of the Sand.


	5. Gaara?

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

_**Last Time:**_

As I looked at the person behind the door, I froze.

Even at a young age, I recognized the flaming red hair, and the black lined eyes.

It was Gaara

Gaara of the Sand.

_**Now:**_

I must have looked shocked, for after a moment, he started shifting slightly.

"Ummm... Hi." Said Gaara

I swallowed then said, "Hello"

"Ummm... I didn't want to bother you but..." he said, then looked at the ground.

"Yes?" I asked gently.

"I heard demons can have a family here."

A little shocked, I asked him, "Who told you that?"

"A man told me."

"Oh, well, come on in Gaara." I moved away from the door to let him in. When we got to the living room, he asked me a question.

"How do you know my name?"

I froze, how to explain this? He is only 7 or something; it should be easy to cover up.

"I heard of you before."

"Oh" then he looked sad like he was going to cry and started clutching the front of his shirt where his heart was.

I knelt down and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"You're going to kick me out huh?"

I saw where he was going. He thought that I was going to kick him out for being a demon.

I looked him and smiled. "Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, um..."

"Amara Kagome"

"Yes Amara-san" he piped up.

I told him to follow me to the kitchen and as we passed the hallway, I happened to look at the clock and see what time it was.

"Oh no!" I cried out.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"Too pick up the boys!"

With that, I picked Gaara up, ran and gave him a snack, and ran out the door.

When we got to the school did I notice that I was still holding Gaara. I blushed and put him down and he had a look of contemplation on his face. I filed that away for later use because I had to look out for the boys.

I spotted them a little ways off sitting on some swings.

I rushed over there and I immediately heard their complaints.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE MOM?"

"Where were you?"

"WE WERE WORRIED."

"Stop." I said commandingly. They immediately stopped and I continued on. "I'm only five minutes late! If you were worried, why didn't you come home?"

"Well..." Started Sasuke, and then stopped.

"What he means is, we didn't want to break the tradition." Stated Naruto.

My eyes started to water because of my wonderful boys, so I swallowed and went to hug them.

I hugged Sasuke first, then Naruto. By this point, I could tell Gaara was feeling uncomfortable but I went for it and hugged him too. I most likely surprised him with my rash act.

I decided it was time to take another visit to the Hokage. So I walked the boys over to the ninja academy and asked Iruka if he could watch them for an hour or two. He had done it before in the years and was happy to help. He started walking away back to my house to get the boy's their lunch and Naruto started racing Sasuke back right away.

Gaara was still standing by me so I gave him a little nudge and when he looked at me I smiled and said, "Go ahead Gaara, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." And he started running after them.

I waited until I couldn't see them anymore then went to the Hokage office. It seemed like I was there every day for one thing or another.

As I got there, the assistant immediately told me to go in. I knew that Hokage was probably watching me through his crystal ball.

"Hello Hokage-sama" I said as I walked in.

"Hello, Kagome." I had finally gotten him to drop the Amara-san.

"I bet you know what I'm here for."

"If it has anything to do with Gaara, then yes."

"Well, what's his story?" I asked.

"It appears that Gaara was abandoned by his care takers about a day ago. An undercover ANBU found him wandering the forest."

"Why did it take them so long to get back here and why was Gaara wondering the streets?"

"It took a while for them to walk back and we wanted to give Gaara space."

"Why did they walk back?" I asked confused. Why didn't they just teleport?

"It seems that Gaara has a demon in him and it won't let him touch anyone. If anyone comes near, it creates a sand wall, repelling the person."

I was officially confused. Wasn't I just holding and hugging him? "Well, Hokage-sama, are you sure? Because I just held and hugged him a minute ago."

"Yes, that is an interesting fact that you'll just have to ask Gaara to find out, for there are many types of demons and they all act differently."

That look! So that's why Gaara was contemplating, he was probably wondering why I could touch him!

"So what will happen to Gaara?" I ask

"Before you ask, no, you can't adopt him, for even if he is here, he is still officially a part of the Sand Country. We don't want to create any unnecessary conflicts between our two countries."

"So what's going to happen to him, he's not going to be shipped back to the Sand is he?"

"I think not, we can't claim him but we can give him a temporary guardian here so he can adjust. That is because if the Sand wanted him back, they would have been here by now. I will be writing a letter to the Kazekage about this matter."

"Hokage-sama, can I be his guardian?"

"Yes, you are the only one that could get to him so I guess I have no choice."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

I was about to walk out the door but his voice called to me.

"I suggest you move to a bigger house, I'll supply you with the money for this is a mission."

I cringed; I didn't like to call taking care of a so far harmless little boy a mission.

I also didn't like the idea of moving. I had just gotten the house its home feeling. Yet, with three boys, I would have no choice.

I thanked him and left. I arrived at home and immediately I saw Iruka in the kitchen, about to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that you know Iruka-kun."

"I know, I don't mind."

"So where are the critters now?"

"The boys? Well, they're in the backyard playing tag."

I glanced out the window and saw Naruto chasing Sasuke. Naruto changed directions and started charging at Gaara. I was about to run out and catch Naruto for when the sand repelled him and was surprised to see Naruto tag Gaara and run away.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one that could touch that boy. I laughed and turned back to Iruka.

"So how did they behave today?"

"They did pretty well. At first, they didn't really seem to trust Gaara, but after a few minutes, they warmed up and became friends."

I smiled, seemed like the boys would be okay with accepting Gaara temporarily into the family.

I glanced out the window again and saw all three boys rolling around wrestling. I laughed again and called out the open window.

"You boys better stay clean or else you are going to need a bath." I yelled.

The boys looked at each other and immediately got up off the floor.

Those boys were so easy to predict.

When I turned back around, Iruka was already done and wiping his hands on a towel. I thanked him and walked him out promising to treat him to dinner sometime.

I raced the boys up the stairs. Of course, I let them beat me. I stretched out another place for Gaara to sleep and then tucked them in.

I read them a story where the hero of course killed the bad guy that killed all the people. I heard soft snoring and expected them all to be asleep when I put the book down.

Imagine my surprise when Gaara was staring at me still awake as ever.

Confused, I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Does that really happen?"

"What does?"

"A hero comes along and kills the murderer?"

"No, it's just a story."

"Oh."

I sensed his confusion so I elaborated. "Sometimes, a person has to no choice but to kill another person. In self defense or to protect someone special. That is the life of a ninja."

"Oh."

"You think you can go to sleep now?"

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, why?"

"If I do, the demon might get out."

"Oh" I said thinking for a bit, "We'll just have to seal it then."

I then proceeded to pull him out the window to find a certain frog sennin.

I found him after awhile because I knew he wouldn't be at the baths since it was nighttime. How surprising it was to actually find him at the Hokage statue looking at the stars. I didn't know he had a contemplative type bone in his body other then the perverted type.

"What do you want?" he asked me before I was even near him.

"I need a favor."

"What kind?"

"I need you to seal this boy's demon so that it won't get out."

"And why should I do that?" he asked, turning around to face me. "Because, umm... you can?"

"Nope, wrong answer."

"Because his demon might get out otherwise and kill everyone?"

"Closer."

"Because a lady needs your help?"

"Warmer"

I was frustrated; I couldn't get him to agree so I went for the reverse psychology method. It always works on the loud ones.

"I see how it is."

"Huh?" he seemed truly confused now.

"You're just making excuses because you're too weak to do it." I sneered haughtily.

"WHAT?"

"I bet you Orochimaru can do it in a snap." I turned around, pretending to want to leave.

"That SNAKE! BETTER THAN ME? ARE YOU JOKING?" he cried, angrily.

"Prove it then!"

"FINE, I WILL!"

He then grabbed Gaara and told him to lift his shirt. When Gaara did, Jiraiya did some complex hand seals and cried out some weird name and dug his fingers into Gaara's stomach.

Gaara slumped down as I caught him as Jiraiya cried out, "THERE SEE!"

I smirked and slung Gaara over my shoulder.

"Thanks for your help, Pervert-sennin." I couldn't help but say. It was fun teasing him though I didn't want to be around when he realized I had tricked him.

I jumped back to the house, where the boys were thankfully still asleep. Gaara was also sleeping. Probably his first time in a long time too. As I walked out I heard all the boys cry something different out.

Gaara cried out "Yashamaru" Who was that? I didn't know. When he started whimpering, I rubbed his back until it stopped.

Sasuke cried out "Aniki" No doubt he was having a bad dream so I went and ruffled his hair a bit until he settled down. When I heard what Naruto cried out, I almost dropped onto the ground. Unsurprisingly, it was "Ramen." Trust my Naruto to be the one always thinking about his stomach.

I lovingly placed a kiss on each of the boy's cheeks and left the room quietly.

Now we had a problem, how to keep those boys busy tomorrow which was a Saturday.

I guess I could take them on a walk around the Village. It was a big village and I could show Gaara some things.

_Next Morning_

The boys had no problem sharing their space last night and took the news of Gaara's stay fine. They all understood my habit of raising orphan boys. Especially ones that look sad.

They were up bright and early for our walk, surprising me since when I said early, I mean five in the morning. The rascals tried to jump onto me but where surprised to catch nothing but air. I then turned the tables on them and tickled them until they begged me to stop.

We had a quick breakfast, and were soon on our way. I was carrying a picnic basket to later have a picnic, and a pack. The boys each had their own pack.

Naruto's pack probably had some instant ramen in there and the new camera I bought for him since he was so interested in mine.

Sasuke's pack probably had his art supplies. He was becoming quite the artist. He had the eye for the beauty. Too bad in the future it would be spoiled from his major training problems to kill his older brother.

Gaara's, well I wasn't sure what was in Gaara's. I had gave him a bag this morning and told him to put whatever he wanted in there.

We took the scenic route around the village. Soon we were at the training grounds where I could here someone strong was already there. I took the kids there anyways, to broaden their horizons.

When I got there, I was surprised to see a man with a bowl shaped hair cut. He was beating away at a tree trunk, pretty powerful. His name was Gai... Ummm... Gai... never quite learned his last name. I had only saw him once when I was still being taken care of by Kakashi. He said it was his crazy rival or something like that.

He saw us and bounded over.

"And who are you?" he asked. "I think I saw you before."

"I'm Amara Kagome and this is Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto." Each of the boys bowed when I said their name. The trend of course started by Sasuke and the other two decided that they weren't going to be showed up.

"Hello, Kagome-chan, you can call me Gai" he stated and then posed.

I had to restrain myself from either laughing or fainting from this guy's behavior. No wonder Kakashi described him as estranged.

I looked down and saw that the boys weren't even near me anymore for they were playing soccer. So that's what was in Gaara's bag.

I inwardly screamed at them for leaving me alone with this guy.

Outwardly, I smiled at them.

He seemed to be thinking of something and it better not be what I thought it was.

"Would you like to go out with me to get to know each other better?" he asked me.

Naruto was listening so he contributed to the conversation. "Mommy can't because she loves some Kakashi guy."

I chose this moment to start running after Naruto and as I did, I heard Gai shout behind me, "My eternal rival, even when you are not here you defeat me; you are too hip for me."

I ran faster away after the boys. Remind me to thank them later, way later.


	6. He's Back!

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: SevieIsCute owns nothing, except maybe the plot. (Then again, maybe not.)

_**Last Time**_

"Would you like to go out with me to get to know each other better?" he asked me.

Naruto was listening so he contributed to the conversation. "Mommy can't because she loves some Kakashi guy."

I chose this moment to start running after Naruto and as I did, I heard Gai shout behind me, "My eternal rival, even when you are not here you defeat me; you are too hip for me."

I ran faster away after the boys. Remind me to thank them later, way later.

_**Now**_

By the time I chose to catch Naruto, we were many, many ways away from the training grounds. I didn't exactly want Gai to catch up. I hope he caught the picture that I have and always will love Kakashi.

Now, it was time for lunch, so I set the stuff down under the shade of a huge tree. As I set up, the boys also took time doing what they liked. I looked up and immediately saw Gaara playing with the soccer ball. He was actually quite good. It seemed natural for him. As he would kick the ball, he would move gracefully over and kick it again. I looked over and saw Sasuke sitting with his back to a tree, sketching something in his sketchbook. I looked farther than that and I saw Naruto running around taking pictures and talking to the animals, telling them to stay still. The animals of course didn't so he ran after them. When they disappeared into their dens, he pouted and settled for taking pictures of the plant life.

I laughed; watching Naruto always seemed to do that to me. I guess his attitude wasn't all a mask for acknowledgement. The others seemed older then their real ages somehow, but Naruto was right on track. Maybe even a little bit behind on the maturity level.

I called them over for lunch and they all came over quickly. As they came over, I happened to glance at what Sasuke was drawing. Imagine my surprise when it was a family portrait style picture of Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and me that was already half done. He had already sketched everything out but didn't darken them yet. To me, this seemed like a symbol that we where now a real family. My eyes got a little watery so I turned back to wipe my eyes. It seemed like all my dreams were coming true, all except one.

Over lunch, I also got Gaara to tell me why I could touch him. He said that I could because he trusted me and felt safe around me. I felt like the most important person in the world right then.

A couple months had passed in routine. We had moved into a larger house. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Even though the boys each had their own bedroom, I often found them all curled up in their big brother's room together. Each time I witnessed this, I smiled.

It was now the 23rd of July, Sasuke's birthday. We were going to throw him a surprise party, but we figured that if we did, he might accidentally kill one of the guests so we settled on a normal party. All the boys that they knew and liked were invited. NO girls was the strict rule set by Sasuke himself. I asked him why and he said they were always scaring him, and Naruto added that girls had cooties anyway. When I reminded him that I was a girl, he said.

"You're not a girl, you're our Mom, and you don't count."

I guess that makes a little bit of sense.

All morning I had been running around from shop to shop for last minute preparations of for the party. I hope I had picked a good present for him.

All too soon, all the boys were there and creating havoc. It was lucky I got smart and decided to have the party at the park next to our house. The boys were all running around, yelling and playing tag except one.

I recognized him as Hyuuga Neji. I saw my three boys walk over to him and sit down. They talked awhile then they all got up and started playing. I don't know what the boys did, but they sure did seem to help Neji, so I was proud of them.

Soon, it was time to sing Happy Birthday and let the birthday boy blow out the candle. We all sang happy birthday to Sasuke who looked a little embarrassed and waited for him to blow out the eight candles. He did and to his surprise, they started again. He blew them out again, but they started again. I saw him about to do a jutsu to put them out so I laughed, took the candles out, and deposited them into a cup of water I had ready.

Sasuke looked at me questionably and I answered in two simple words. "Trick Candles."

I let him cut the cake and served it everyone and they all waited for Sasuke to take the first bite. He did, and we all dug in.

When everyone was done, I walked him over to the table that had all his gifts on it. Half an hour later, he had opened Kiba's, Chouji's, Shikamaru's, Shino's, Lee's, and Neji's presents. He had two left, from his brothers and me. It was time to go home though so I packed everything up while the boys said goodbye to their friends.

As soon as we got home, I sat Sasuke down to open the rest of the presents. He slowly opened his brothers' gift and I saw a messily made card that had more love in it than anything bought could have. He read it and hugged his brothers. I rarely saw Sasuke show so much emotion so when he was preoccupied, I sneaked a glance. It read:

_Happy Birthday Big Bro,  
Now you're eight, older than us.  
I guess you are probably like so?  
Now you're closer to getting to cuss._

I laughed and read on. Under it was a card, it said.

Good for a lifetime of love from your little brothers.

I was getting a little misty eyed at the emotional moments that seemed to pop up everywhere.

Sasuke was done hugging his brothers so he turned back to open mine. He opened it to see a bright card with all the colors of the rainbow on it. It was a lifetime pass to an art club I knew in North Konoha. I knew Sasuke would appreciate that his fan girls wouldn't be able to stalk him there, demanding that they were the perfect model for him to use. For an eight year older, he sure attracted the ladies.

I shook myself from my thoughts to see him looking at me in shock. I cringed; maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked back up when he hugged me.

"What? You like it?" I asked.

"Mom! No one has ever given me something I like before, I mean, something I really like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, its always kunai or shuriken because I am from the Uchiha Clan, never has someone given me something that represents me."

I guess it was pretty important for him to be acknowledged for himself. Then, I suddenly thought of Neji.

"So, what did you boys talk to Neji about today?" I asked

"Umm... He was feeling sad" answered Sasuke.

"Why?"

"His dad died a couple of days ago." Said Naruto.

I clapped my hand around my mouth. No wonder he had been so down.

"So, what did you boys tell him?"

"We told him that bad things happen..." started Naruto.

"And you can't change them..."said Gaara

"But others still love you, and the loved one gone won't want to see you that way." Ended Sasuke.

"You boys are so smart, I'm proud of you."

"Of course, it did help that we told him that he could come over anytime to soak up some of your love." Added Naruto.

"That is if its alright with you." Said Gaara.

"Of course it is."

"It also helped that we all are talking from experience." Stated Sasuke sadly.

After that statement, they all looked sad, so I hugged them, and sat there in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep.

After I carried them to Sasuke's room, since I knew they would end up there anyways, and went to bed myself.

Weeks past, and nothing exciting had happened, until one day I saw Sasuke and Naruto banging on the door of Gaara's room, trying to get in. I asked them what they were doing and they gave me the low-down. It seemed they were out in the park, playing catch. A boy had asked to join them and Gaara had answered that it was a family game. The boy got angry and said that Gaara wasn't really part of their family anyways, and Gaara got angry and stormed home. The boys raced after him and there they were.

I was worried, so I picked the lock to his room. In the corner, I spotted Gaara crying. I motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to stay still.

"Gaara, what's wrong sweetie."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not."

"You don't love me."

"Of course I do."

"You think I'm a monster, nothing but a dirty killer."

"Of course not!"

"Then why didn't you adopt me like them!" he said, pointing to the boys.

"I couldn't"

"You were pretending to care, just like Yashamaru."

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell is this!" he said, throwing a scroll at me.

Oh SHIT!! That was my mission scroll. The one that included housing Gaara.

"It's just a stupid little thing the Hokage filed so I could have enough money to support you." I moved in the hug him, but the sand wall had been activated again. It had caught me unaware and flung me back.

After I landed, I coughed out a bit of blood. That sand wall was really strong.

"Gaara stop it, don't you see you're hurting mom?" yelled Naruto.

When Gaara heard this, he looked up, shocked.

I took this as my chance and ran in to hug him. I held him like that, later joined by Naruto and Sasuke until they were too exhausted and fell asleep. It looked like a long talk in the morning.

**Five Years Later:**

That talk was one of the most important ones I had ever had. We all spilled all of our secrets, except for the one that told that I was from a different universe.

It was finally the day I had been waiting for six whole years. Kakashi was coming home. I had heard from a fellow chuunin that he was with the Hokage in a meeting. So I waited for him outside the office.

Finally, after three hours, he came out. I smiled; he didn't look any different then before. I panicked, did I look any different? Oh well. I ran over and was about to hug him when his voice stopped me.

"Oh, hello Amara-san."

My heart stopped. Amara-san? Since when did he call me Amara-san? "Um... hi."

"Ok, uh... Catch you later."

I was getting angry, all these years of waiting, and all I get is a Hi, see you later. He had forgotten about the promise! In a fit of rage, I yelled out.

"F- you too, Hatake-san." I drawled out hatefully and stormed out.

A few minutes later, I realized that I was walking, since in my rage, I didn't remember I didn't have too. Just when I was about to run away, I felt an arm encircle my wrist. I immediately knew who it was.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at Kakashi as I squirmed and tried to twist away.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry won't cut it, you hurt me! I waited for you and want do I get, NOTHING! Now let go before I SCREAM!"

"I don't know how to act around you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I have been gone a long time, and I didn't know if you still, you know, like me. You've really grown into a beauty Kagome-chan, I could not believe that you would still be waiting for me." At this, I whacked him on the head. "You idiot, of course I waited, I love you."

"Really?" he asked me with puppy dog eyes as he spun me around.

"Yes you idiot" I stated simply, and pulled him down for a kiss through his cloth covered lips.

**Later**:

Now, all three boys were enrolled in the Ninja academy and they would take their tests to pass as genins. I couldn't tell them what it was about but I did help them train on everything.

I was right now sitting in the teacher's lounge sipping tea with a fellow teacher named Mizuki. This was a fatal mistake for I had trusted him to make me tea. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I could only voice two words. "Mizuki, why?"


	7. My Secret

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: If you don't get that I own nothing by now... well, you're really dense.

**Last Time:**

I was right now sitting in the teacher's lounge sipping tea with a fellow teacher named Mizuki. This was a fatal mistake for I had trusted him to make me tea. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I could only voice two words. "Mizuki, why?"

**Now:**

I could hear someone in the background calling.

"Wake up!"

I shot up, when I opened my eyes, I saw Kakashi. I immediately hugged him. "What happened?" he asked, "I found you here knocked out in a closet when I was looking for Naruto."

"Naruto?" I asked, as I let him go reluctantly.

"Yes, he passed the genin test today, but for some reason, he stole the forbidden scroll."

"Oh shit! I promised I would go to the boys' graduation! But why would he go do that?" In my surprise, I forgot all about Mizuki.

"We don't know, we have to find him though, and don't worry about your other boys, they are with Iruka."

"Okay, I'll search the woods, and you search North Konoha near the Hokage statues. Those are his favorite places."

"Okay"

With that, I kissed him on the cheek and he left right before me.

As soon as I got to the woods, I felt Naruto's chakra. I immediately rushed over there.

When I got there, I saw a tired Naruto sitting on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto?" I asked in my deadliest voice.

"You were quick mom, I only memorized one technique."

"What have you been doing?"

"Some of these jutsu are so amazing! If I show you the one I mastered, you'll be proud of me!"

"What? Don't you know what that scroll is Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, he said if I mastered the techniques, you would be proud of me. He also said that you didn't come because the genin test is worthless and I am still too weak!" he said in a sad voice.

"He did, did he?" It was all starting to piece together now, the drugging, the stealing, everything.

Suddenly, I heard a sound, and hundreds of shuriken and kunai came shooting out at Naruto. Not being quick enough because the drug was still working, the only thing I could do was push Naruto out of the way, to get hit myself.

"I'm impressed you're already up after the high concentration of that drug. But then again, you're pretending to be strong, in truth, you're just a weakling that has been fooling the people to make yourself feel better!" said Mizuki as he jumped down from his hiding spot.

"F you, I may be pretending, but not for myself!" I said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." shouted Mizuki, ignoring me.

"What the hell? What?" said Naruto confused.

"Don't let him have it Naruto! Protect it with your life!" I shouted. "Mizuki used you Naruto, so he could get the scroll. Now, run!"

"Shut up! Naruto, you want to know what really happened with the Kyuubi that attacked 12 years ago?"

"NO, stop!"

"The strictest decree was passed, after the incident."

"What decree?" asked Naruto.

"Of course you wouldn't know, it was designed so everyone knew but you!"

"Me? What law is this?"

"No, NO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"It's a law, so that no one can say that... you Naruto... you are the demon fox!"

"What are you talking about?"

"In other words, you are the one who destroyed the village, you killed all those people, and more importantly, you're the one that made your "mom" lose her memory of all her past!"

Naruto was in shock, the silence was deafening.

"Until, the beloved hero, 4th Lord Hokage bound you in this form. That's why everyone hates you!"

"STOP, DON'T SAY ANYMORE!"

"I bet, even if your "family" is honest, they would admit they hate you!"

Suddenly, as Naruto was looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts, Mizuki launched another Shuriken at him. Instinctively, I threw myself in the way.

"Sorry Naruto, if I was a better mother, things would have turned out differently. Everyone would have loved you like they should!" I said, coughing up blood.

Naruto took one last scared look into my eyes, and ran.

"There goes your son, Amara. Guess you didn't breed him well enough, so the coward ran off, to leave his poor mother to die." Mizuki said, and then started laughing.

"You don't know Naruto at all. He's doing what he has to because he knows I can take care of myself!" I retorted.

"I don't have to know him to kill him! I'll deal with you later." He said then jumped off after Naruto.

After I managed to get the shuriken out of my back, I transformed into Naruto to keep Mizuki busy. I started running; soon, I was followed by, myself.

That mother- F#&R had the nerve to transform into me. I jumped close, and kicked him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because I'm Amara Kagome!" I said as I transformed back, using all the chakra I had after being drugged.

"How noble of you, sacrificing yourself for a killer that you don't love, but fear!"

"You're right I fear Kyuubi!" Even in my weak state I can hear the sharp gasp.

"You should fear the killer, the demon fox, but not Naruto. For him, all I have if love. The only reason I didn't love him at first is because I didn't know him. Now that I do, I love him and my family so much it hurts, so don't you mock us or I'll kill you!"

"Kill me? You can't even kill an ant right now. Amara, I planned to spare you but with your interference, I'll just have to kill you now!"

He gets out another shuriken as I close my eyes. I have had the happiest life possible, I will die at peace.

I hear the blade start to rotate and then...

There's a clang. I open my eyes to see a mad Naruto standing between Mizuki and me.

"Stay away from my mom... Or I'll KILL YOU!"

"Naruto, I believe in you." I whisper so that only he can hear.

Mizuki, still oblivious, yells "I'll kill you in one blow brat!"

"Like to see you try! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouts as he turns one of his hands sideways to create something like a cross.

I'm pretty surprised at this point, that is a high level jutsu, and last I saw, Naruto was really bad at bunshins. I guess he just needed a challenge.

Just as I came out of my thoughts, Naruto was done beating Mizuki up with his thousands of clones.

When Naruto's done, he comes over and helps me up. I signal and he takes me over to Mizuki. I give him one more kick for good measure. Then I turn to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't come Naruto, but this... This... man... drugged me! I also wanted you to know that I've always been proud of you."

His eyes start to get watery so a give him the best hug I can while leaning on him.

Just then, Kakashi pops in. "Did I miss something."

"If it isn't my late knight in shining armor." I said laughing.

Naruto is confused but Kakashi laughs, but when he took a look at my wounds, his face turned serious. He turned around and picked Mizuki up. "I'm taking him to the Hokage, need help getting back?"

"Sure!" I cry as I grab his hand and Naruto's.

That Night:

"I'm not really who you think I am boys." I said dejectedly, looking down at my feet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm actually not very strong, I'm been training all these years, but I'm just a little bit farther ahead then you, and a little over half as strong as Kakashi. The reason that I've been working with Mizuki instead of teaching my own class is because I'm not actually a kunoichi of this village. But this is a secret because of liability issues, so the Hokage has been having me pretend to be a chuunin."

"So, all those times you gave us theory and told us to practice ourselves, was because you didn't really know how to do it yourself?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Yes… I won't be surprised if you hate me right now for tricking you, but please, just try to protect yourselves."

"We're not mad." Said Gaara.

"We're actually kinda happy!" said Naruto.

"Cause now, we actually get to protect our loved ones!" said Sasuke, getting more excited.

I sweatdropped. "Umm… protect me from what? Paper cuts?" I said laughing as I remembered my teaching job.

**Next Day:**

"Have fun with your new sensei boys!" I yelled to them as they walked into the Academy. They turned back and waved.

I watched them walk in and as they did, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

If I didn't recognize the person's grip, they would have one hysterical screamer on hand.

"Children grow up so fast right Kagome?" said Kakashi.

"Seems like yesterday they were still in kindergarten. And all this is making my feel old, so stop!"

"Okay."

He then put his arms around me and jumped us up to a more secluded rooftop.

I stood, facing the Hokage cliff statues, and Kakashi's arms snaked from behind around my waist.

We were in silence for awhile until he started nuzzling my neck. I allowed it until he reached a particular ticklish spot so I jumped.

"Stop that!"

"I missed you and your scent so much, these last few years."

"And I missed you too! I didn't even know where you were! Any chance of telling me?"

"Uh. No!"

"Fine, be that way. But you didn't bring me up here to tell me you missed me did you?"

"No, Hokage wants to see us, but I also wanted to do this." He said, then pulled down his mask and kissed me.

It was like heaven on earth. Everything about it was perfect. It was like having all the good things in the world wrapped up in one kiss. Yet it ended too soon, because unlike him, I didn't like being late.

I started racing with him but of course he won.

When we got there, the shinobi at the desk waved us in.

"Good morning Hokage-sama" I said, bowing slightly.

"Morning" was all that came from Kakashi. When I gave him a stare, he just shrugged.

"Good morning, Kagome, Kakashi. Please, sit down." Hokage said, waving to the chairs.

"Down to business. I'm afraid I have bad news, Kagome."

"What?"

"Seeing as Mizuki was able to figure out our little charade, I'm afraid that you need more training."

"How is this going to happen?" I asked incredulously.

"You're going to be admitted to a genin team, under the pretense that you are a joint teacher." he said, smiling.

"That seems simple enough, but what about my class?"

"I have arranged for a different teacher to supervise them."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"That's not all though, I need you to be in disguise so they don't know that you're Amara Kagome. Think about what would happen if that happened"

"Hold on, what just happened?" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, didn't you realize that Kagome was actually way underneath your level?

"Yes, but I didn't really think much of it."

"Well, since Kagome got here, I've had her under the charade that she was as powerful as a chuunin, capable of becoming a jounin easily. That's why she works at the Ninja Academy, only chuunin and above can work there."

"Why?" I asked. I still didn't get this logic.

"You still don't get it Kagome? With your forgotten memories, there's no clue on who you might be. You might be very influential and that's possibility enough for anyone to kidnap you. On the other hand, if you were powerful, everyone would think twice. On the other hand, you might even be someone dangerous to this village with lost memories, so by telling everyone you were a chuunin, it would be easier to hide your identity from outsiders."

"But I'm not important at all! I'm just a regular girl, having trouble raising some children.! My real name isn't even Kagome! I... uh oh." I said, as soon as I realized what I had just said.

"This is real?" said the Hokage and Kakashi at the same time.

'Uh... yes."

"Do you remember your real name? Why did you tell us you were Amara Kagome? I have to admit, that is quite suspicious behavior." asked Hokage.

"Yea, it's Yen Nhin. When I woke up to you guys, I panicked. I just said the first name that popped up into my head. I thought that was my name." I said, lying just a little bit.

"Well, you can't change your name now that everyone knows you as Amara Kagome, so you're disguise will be your real name." the Hokage decided, while contemplating the new information.

A little while later, we left Hokage alone. We didn't hear him chuckling about the trouble that Kakashi would have to endure.

Later, on another rooftop after the meeting, Kakashi and I were working on my image. I made my hair shorter, and changed it to the color of cerulean blue. Then, I tied it in a messy bun. I also made myself a couple inches taller, but I was still shorter than Kakashi. I change some things around, make some things bigger, some smaller. Then, Kakashi put this weird chakra disguising jutsu on me. After Kakashi made me practice disguising and dispelling my image several times, I put on a face mask and I was ready to go. We went with a face mask, because the disguise jutsu would be easier to maintain if I didn't change too much.

When we were done with that, we were already late to meet the team, but Kakashi decided to go to the bookstore. Curious at what he's doing, I went to, hand in hand.

Imagine my surprise when he picked up one of Jiraiya-sama's books, the ones rumored to be very, very perverted. I smack him on the head.

"What the hell?"

"Why are you reading that perverted stuff in a women's presence?"

"Hey! It's normal for guys!"

"True, but do you have to read it in front of people all the time?

"You would be surprised if you actually read it."

Then, he showed me a couple of pages. Surprisingly, there are mostly corny romance scenes and the sex scenes were moderate. Growing up in the modern world, reading fanfiction, I have been exposed to sex so I didn't mind much about Kakashi's choice of fiction.

Therefore, once we got to the Academy, we were hours late. I was not one for bad impressions so I let Kakashi go in first. From the outside, I saw an eraser hit his head. Immediately, I scanned my brain for people who could have done that. It had better not be who I think it is.

Bottom of Form


	8. Not another Gai attack!

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Yaoi fangirls would fly.

**Last Time:**

Therefore, once we got to the Academy, we were hours late. I was not one for bad impressions so I let Kakashi go in first. From the outside, I saw an eraser hit his head. Immediately, I scanned my brain for people who could have done that. It had better not be who I think it is.

**Now:**

I walked in after Kakashi and there they were my three boys and one girl I didn't recognize.

So that's why they wanted me under disguise. I gave Kakashi a look that promised great pain later.

"HAHAHA, you fell for the oldest trick!" wonder who that was?

"Shut up, and sit down dobe." Said Sasuke teasingly.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"ENOUGH" I shouted, I had had enough.

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" asked Gaara, leaning against the wall.

"Umm, No sorry." I said

"Fine"

"I can say one thing." Started Kakashi. "My first impression is, I don't like you."

I smacked him on the head, "It's your fault we're late."

"NO fair! You distracted me!"

"...More like your books did."

I just happened to look over at Sasuke, and right there on his face was a great-I'm-stuck-with-idiot-teachers look.

"Why is there two of you?" asked Gaara.

I cleared my throat.

"Come on, follow me." said Kakashi.

"What am I supposed to do? Where's my teach..."I whispered to Kakashi before Iruka burst in and interrupted me.

"Umm... Yen Nhin, important news from the Hokage." Iruka said, and handed me a note.

After I read it, I was speechless. Kakashi, reading over me was chuckling. How was I supposed to learn with them!

After a little while, Kakashi lead us to a rooftop, so we could sit and "introduce" ourselves.

"Okay, tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies" said Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first senseis", I heard the girl say.

"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dream for the future are none of you business. But anyway, I have lots of hobbies" he said, glancing over at me.

"My name is Yen Nhin. I'm your other teacher, since there are four of you. I like too much to tell, and I dislike too much to mention. My dreams aren't important to you. I have too many hobbies to name." I said.

"So all we learned are their names." I heard Naruto whisper.

"How about you start?" I said to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, any kind, especially when I eat it with my family. Which is another thing I like, no love. I dislike it when I hear people insult my family. My dream is to be a better shinobi than Hokage-sama, so I can always protect my precious ones."

"Quite the family man." I heard Kakashi whisper.

"My hobbies are playing pranks with my brothers."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate many things, and I like very little things that people outside my family can't know about. My dreams, well¸more like ambition, is to protect my loved ones, restore my clan, and to kill a certain man." Hold on, why haven't I heard about this ambition? Yet, the other boys look like they already knew.

"My name is Gaara. I have no last name but the one I wish I could adopt. Which is the clan name of my guardian, the Amara Clan. I like my guardian who is like a mother to me, my family, and soccer. I dislike my birth father and his country. My dream is to rid myself of my demons forever and protect my loved ones also. My hobbies, I guess are hanging out with my family."

And they wonder why I love Gaara and the boys so much. Finally, it was the girl I didn't knows turn.

"My name is Tanase Sora. I like the colors black and red. I dislike, overly obsessive fan girls that always are too peppy. My dream is to become the best in what ever I do. My hobbies are drawing, writing, music, playing pranks and fighting."

If I had to call her anything, I would label her as punk. She wore a blood red t-shirt, under a fishnet shirt, Black pants decorated with silver linked chains, classic black shinobi sandals, and a black open overcoat. From her red streaked black hair, to her red and black nail polish, everything screamed punk rocker.

At the pranks and fighting part, she smirked over to the dumbfounded boys, who were still young and thought girls were weak and like to dance in little flower fields.

"Okay, we know enough about each other." Said Kakashi.

"We start tomorrow" I said.

"Meet us at the training grounds for survival training at 6 am."

"What kind of training is it?" asked Naruto. Kakashi just chuckled.

"What are you laughing at sensei?" asked Sora.

"If I tell you, you'll freak." He said. Boy did he like agonizing the children. "This test has a 66.6 failure rate and if you fail, you have to go back to the academy."

The children were speechless, so we turned around to leave, but right before, Kakashi turned around. "By the way, don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up." And he turned back and we poofed away to my house.

When we got there, I berated him.

"Great Kakashi, I not only have to train instead of teaching, but I have to train with MY OWN SONS!"

"Calm down, this wasn't my idea, it was the Hokage's"

"Whatever" I Pouted, then sat down.

"It's not my fault Ka..Nhin." He whined, and then rubbed his head on my leg like a kicked dog.

"You know I can't be mad at you for long." I said, then pulled down my mask and his, and kissed him. He reached back, and pulled my hair out of the bun, running his hands through my hair and then slipped his tongue into my willing mouth. It was heaven, sweet wonderful heaven.

When we broke apart to catch out breath, I spoke first.

"Okay, now shoo."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"The boys will be home any minute now, you have to leave, and I have to change."

"What, no free show?"

"You baka, I mean change back to my normal form!"

"Fine, no need to get violent." He said, and then stood up.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." I smile seductively.

"Remember your promises." He warned.

"Don't worry." And with that, I kissed him full on one more time for good measure, and kicked him out the door.

I hurriedly performed the undo symbol just as I heard the boys outside.

I ran, and made it to the front door to open it for the boys.

"Hello boys, how was your first day."

"I played a trick on our sensei." Claimed Naruto.

"Our sensei is an idiot." Said Sasuke.

"No, Nhin-sensei wasn't as much as Kakashi-sensei." Defended Gaara.

"I see." I said.

They turned to me. "Why do you look so tired mom?" they asked together.

"I've been working out." I said

"Oh" and then I saw revelation come across Sasuke's face. He said he'll be back and he motioned for the other boys to follow him upstairs.

I waited awhile, and then followed them, afraid my cover was broken.

I listened outside the door, but the boys whispered so small, I only picked up a few words.

"Mom...Kakashi...love...diary...stupid." Oh man! I forgot that they knew I loved Kakashi. This was going to be exciting.

I heard them get up, so I raced back down and into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**The Next Morning**

I fixed breakfast, but the boys who were still tired from vigorous training late into the night said they didn't want any. I bet it was because of Kakashi's warning.

At 5:30 am sharp, they left the house to head over to the training grounds.

I also left, in disguise, about half an hour later, to go find a certain lazy perverted teacher who I owed a favor.

I found him, still seemingly asleep in his bed. I leaned over to shake him, when in his slumber; he reached out and grabbed me. In my crouched position, I of course, fell into the bed right into his arms. He then rolled over and pinned me down beneath him.

With his head positioned in the crook of my neck and our legs entwined, I squirmed, and blushed at the thought of being to close to the man I loved. I had been on a couple of casual dates in my time, but nothing this intimate. I looked past him to the clock and then back to his face. Imagine my surprise when two different colored eyes smiled down at me.

"Morning love." He said to me in a cheery voice.

"Morning... Wait, you weren't even asleep were you!"

"Nope, I was waiting for you." He smiled.

"How did you know I would come?"

"How else would you get me out of bed?"

"You lazy as..umphf.." I was cut off as he me and immediately claimed my mouth with his roaming tongue. I acted instinctively and moaned, arching my back.

All too soon, it was over, and he chuckled as I breathed in deeply. Then he put his head down and whispered into my ear.

"You like that huh, that's not even the best part." He said, then licked my ear.

I shivered with passion. When I recovered, I claimed, "One of these days, I'll be on top, and I'll have you writhing under me."

"I await the day."

"Fine, you will, now get off."

"Why should I?" he said, snuggling into me.

"Because we are already an hour late, meeting the group."

"But I'm comfortable." He whined, trying to snuggle closer.

"You're heavy, the weight is killing me."

"I'm hurt!" he cried.

"Put a sock on it, and control yourself, we can't be like this in front of them."

"Why not?"

"They know their mother likes you."

"And how do they know that?"

"Haha, funny actually, ha I missed you so much, I bought myself a journal, and wrote your name over and over in it. Imagine my surprise when Naruto found it."

"Oh well, we can stay like this, and keep them guessing who I like better."

"Oh, then they'll hate me, I'll seem like a home wrecker for myself, and they'll hate you for playing me."

"Let's call it the biggest prank ever."

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope, too fun of a way to reveal yourself later."

"Fine, I'll let you have your fun."

"Thank you."

An hour later, after explaining to me the training sequences, I managed to get him ready and on the way to the training grounds.

As we poofed in, we heard a loud exclamation coming from Naruto.

"YOU"RE LATE!"

"Sorry, a black cat crossed our path so we had to circle around Konoha to avoid it." Said Kakashi.

"LIAR!"

"I've set this clock for noon." I said, ignoring them.

"What's it for Nhin-sensei?" Asked Sora.

I held up three bells. "Kakashi will have two, and I will have one. Your goal is to take them from us."

"But, you're jounin!" said Naruto.

"Find a way." Said Kakashi mysteriously.

"But there's only three bells." Pointed out Gaara.

"Exactly, out of you four, one will be tied to that stump." I said, pointing to the stumps near the memorial. "That person will not only not get lunch, but they will be sent back to the academy."

"THAT"S WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT US TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Right."

I threw two bells at Kakashi, and we both tied them to our waists.

"Go"

The four sped off, and soon only Kakashi and I where there.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked.

"Not very long." He said."Especially since one of them is held by you!" he said, teasingly.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not that weak!"

He conjured up a chair using some jutsu I didn't know and sat in it. I was about to ask him for one, when he motioned for me to sit in his lap.

I blushed, but complied, feeling again the need to be near the man I loved.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You did this just to make them mad huh?"

"Yep"

"Remind me why I love you again."

"Because I'm cute, lovable, adorable, strong, tall, handsome..."

"Oh stop, you're giving me the hives" said a voice.

I turned and saw Sora standing there.

"Guess its time to start." I said, getting up and facing her.

She started with throwing six kunai, three at me, three at him. He easily deflected them with his kunai, while I pretended to be nonchalant, letting Kakashi do all the work, when Sasuke jumped out, doing a Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, which we barely back flipped out of the way of. Gaara then showed up, trying to use his sand to capture us. We used chakra to enhance our speed and raced around the children.

I took Sora and Kakashi took Sasuke and Gaara.

Sora ran at me and threw a punch to my face. I leaned back letting it pass over me. She then gave me a low kick which I jumped up and flipped out of the way, back to Kakashi.

Naruto then jumped in the middle and we heard a Kage Buunshin no Jutsu and hundreds of Naruto's filled the area.

Next came a cry of Harem no Jutsu and the hundred were replaced by naked women. Kakashi next to me was drooling. Once a pervert, always a pervert.

I marched over and smacked the real Naruto on the head.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULD FALL FOR THAT?"

"We weren't really aiming for you. Sora was supposed to distract you while we took Kakashi out since he has two bells."

Just then, the alarm rang.

"Lunch time!"

"Wait. We still have to tie one of you to the stump. After lunch, you'll be given another chance at this. Who do you pick Nhin." Asked Kakashi.

"Naruto, for that foul move."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruto, as we tied him kicking and screaming to the pole.

"We'll be back, don't any of you dare feed Naruto." Warned Kakashi.

Then, we poofed a couple of yards away, behind some trees, where they couldn't sense us.

"Barely holding up huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Dang, those kids sure are strong, I don't know how much longer we can fool them."

"Its ok, I'll use some chakra to enhance your moves, making you a bit stronger, but still, train hard, ok?"

"Yea, I know, train hard."

"And play even harder!" he said, winking.

I blushed, and waited for him to change to subject.

"How do you think they'll do." Asked Kakashi, after waiting awhile and enjoying my embarassment.

"They are brothers; they'll take care of one another."

"How about that Sora, do you think?"

"The girl isn't stupid, she knows her tactics well. I have full confidence."

"You know it'll be the first time I pass students right?"

"Yeah."

We observed the children sharing food with the starving Naruto even though we told them not to. I looked at Kakashi and he nodded.

We both ran out full speed. Just as Sora was about to give Naruto a bite.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, as Kakashi made a storm.

"But...isn't that why we're in teams." Said Sora.

"To work together" said Gaara.

"And look underneath the meaning." Said Sasuke

"Isn't that what teams are for?" said Naruto.

I nodded at Kakashi. He did the release sign and said simply, "You Pass."

"What?" they said together.

"You pass the test." I clarified.

"What? Why?"

"Teamwork, that's all it is. You guys are great! See you tomorrow." I said.

"Aren't you going to congratulate us?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, I have an appointment with a certain scarecrow." I said, winking at them then looking at Kakashi.

"You guys should stay here and spar, or something. Meet tomorrow at the red bridge at 7 am." Said Kakashi. Then we teleported out.

We teleported to a remote ground outside Konoha to start my serious and hard training.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Said Kakashi and then he ran off somewhere.

I sat down on a rock and waited.

After a few minutes, I heard a sound and looked up to my dismay to see Gai right in front of me.

"What's a pretty woman like you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for someone" I said hastily.

"It is fate! I too am waiting for someone." He said, and then started toward me.

Just as I was about to bolt, Kakashi showed up.

He leaned down and kissed me through our masks. "Sorry I made you wait" he happily said.

I gave him the you-planned-this-didn't-you look, and he just shrugged, admitting it.

"Kakashi, my rival, you are too hip! First Kagome then this pretty lady. I will beat you, and win one of their hearts." Gai exclaimed and ran off.

I shook my head at him as I got up to start training. "You get your kicks in the wrong ways."


	9. New mission

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or else I'd be rich!

**Last Chapter:**

I gave him the you-planned-this-didn't-you look, and he just shrugged, admitting it.

"Kakashi, my rival, you are too hip! First Kagome then this pretty lady. I will beat you, and win one of their hearts." Gai exclaimed and ran off.

I shook my head at him as I got up to start training. "You get your kicks in the wrong ways."

**Now:**

After the scary interlude with Gai, we headed to the Hokage tower to report that the Genin had passed the test. On the way, I changed back to "Kagome" since it wouldn't be strange to see me there, plus the disguise was draining my chakra.

"So Kakashi, am I prettier like this, or before?" I teased while we were traveling.

"Umm…. You're always pretty?" he said.

"Haha, very funny." I laughed as we stopped at the tower.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure."

"Let me prove it to you." And then he leaned down and kissed me through his mask.

"Ahem…" we bounded apart and looked over to see the Hokage-sama.

"Hehe, sorry you had to see that Hokage-sama." I said, embarrassed.

"Just follow me inside." said the Hokage, though I could see a little redness behind his ears.

Then, the Hokage left inside. After awhile to compose ourselves, we followed him in too.

Once we were inside I whispered to Kakashi, "By any chance did you notice Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara watching outside?"

"Of course."

"What are they going to think! They just saw you kissing their mother!"

"Yo, chill, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Fine, easy for you to say."

After a two hour meeting with the Hokage on how we were to handle the group and secretly train at the same time, we adjourned until next time.

"See you Kaka-koi." I said as I left blushing at the new nickname.

Once I got home, I knew the boys were already there.

"Hello boys."

"Hi Mom!" chorused the boys.

"Have a nice day? Did you pass?"

"Yes, we all did, but Mom, umm." Said Naruto and looked over at Sasuke.

"You know our teacher Kakashi right, the one in your journal, right?"

"Yes, I do."

There was silence, then Naruto burst out, "We saw you two today, at the Hokage office!"

"So you guys approve! I'm so happy! Now I can start inviting him over!"

"Yes mom, but we saw him with our teacher Nhin-sensei k…"

"They would be together aren't they, teaching you? Anyways, he's so dreamy." I interrupted.

"But mom, they were k…"

"I've been in love with him for a long time you know, ever since you guys were three. He was the one that took care of me when I couldn't remember anything. He taught me how to write my name!"

With that I climbed the stairs into my bedroom and closed the door, all the time smiling at my ingeniousness. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"What are we going to do!" said Naruto.

"Quiet idiot!" whispered Sasuke.

"Am not!" whispered Naruto.

"Hem… anyways, we have a problem." Whispered Gaara. "How are we going to tell mom about Kakashi-sensei and Nhin-sensei?"

"Especially about Kakashi playing them both." Whispered Naruto.

"I don't know, how can we do this without hurting Mom?" whispered Sasuke.

"I guess we have to talk to them sometime we can get them alone." Whispered Gaara.

"Hn.. yea right, talk. Right now I want to kick his ass." Whispered Sasuke as they left.

I sat on the floor, and tried my hardest not to laugh at the boys and Sasuke! I didn't know he had it in him! I expected Naruto to say something like that but not Sasuke!

I crawled over to the window and saw them writing something on a piece of paper. Knowing them, it was probably plans on how to deal with the situation. That made it ten times harder not the laugh so loud I bother the neighborhood.

Once I calmed down, I went down to cook dinner, reminding myself to tell the boys that Kakashi wanted to meet them at six in the morning tomorrow.

When they came back inside, they were almost normal again.

"Hey mom, can Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji come over for dinner?" asked Naruto.

"Sure! If their parents let them." I replied, since I always make enough for an army.

Half an hour later, after a phone call to each boy's parents, absolutely making sure that they can come, the other boys were there.

"Good evening Amara-san" they chimed, bowing their heads.

Every time they do that, I can't stand it! So I rushed over and gave them big hugs, repeating cute a lot. The boys I was holding were 12 and 13, thinking they were too big for hugs, but I loved to prove them wrong.

I held them for awhile, laughing with my boys at the way the boys were squirming. You would think that after all this time they would get used to it.

When I finally let go, the boys were red with embarrassment, so I burst out laughing as I pointed upstairs to where the boys were to go.

As they climbed upstairs, I heard mumbling,

A "how troublesome" from Shikamaru.

A pleased "Humph" from Neji, and knowing him all these years, I know it was a pleased one.

A "Great bear Hugs huh" Kiba whispered to Akamaru and Akamaru barked in agreement.

A "smells good" from Choji.

Even though many years had passed since I last saw a Naruto episode, I still remember slightly that Neji was a cold distant boy, but now, he seems warmer, though a little shy. He really is a sweet boy on the inside. He even occasionally talks to Hinata, but of course, the rest of the boys have no idea about what he really is, about the branch family or anything.

I'll let the boys play until they get hungry I guess.

**Days later:**

"How far is the target?' I asked into the radio.

"Five meters and closing." Said Sora.

"So… How much longer are we gonna wait!" said Naruto.

"I'm in position." Said Sora.

"So am I." said Sasuke.

"All Right!" said Kakashi. "GO!"

Meters away, I could hear Naruto screaming and a cat screeching.

"Remember. Our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says "Tiger" I said.

"Make sure there is no mistake." Said Kakashi.

"Target confirmed." Said Sasuke.

"Good, then mission: "find the missing cat: is completed." Said Kakashi.

"It's too bad Gaara couldn't have come!" said Naruto.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Because he could've gotten this cat easily with his sand coffin!" said Naruto.

"He can't Naruto, remember that, he's not part of our village even if he gets to stay here."

"I know, but a boy can wish can't he?"

"Yea, you can." I said and smiled through my masks.

Later, once we got back, we gave the cat to the women. The way she hugged it, I felt really bad for the cat even though I like dogs more.

We walked over to the Hokage tower to file our mission and on the way, we picked Gaara up from his private training.

"Now, the next assignment for Team Seven will be…to baby sit for the council of elders…to run errands to the neighboring village…to help dig sweet potatoes…"

"NO WAY! NO THANK YOU! BORRRING! GIVE US SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO DO. SOMETHING IMPORTANT! SOMETHING AMAZING!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner!" said Iruka.

"Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things." Said the Hokage.

"WE'VE DONE TONS OF SMALL STUFF. CAN'T WE GET SOME ACTION!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, that's enough!" said Kakashi.

"Knock it off!" I said, as I punch him on his head. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama"

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble making screw-up… THE OLD MAN THINKS I AM!" exclaimed Naruto, striking a few poses.

"Very well, since you put it that way… I'll let you do a C rank mission, to protect a certain person." Said Hokage-sama.

"WHO IS IT? SOME GREAT LORD? THE DAIMYO? A PRINCESS?" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Compose yourself, please invite him in." said the Hokage.

We turned around to see an old man holding a beer bottle, a rope around his head, and a backpack on.

"What's this, they look like a couple of snot-nosed brats, especially the midget with the stupid face." Said the stranger.

"What midget?" said Naruto as he looked around and everyone moved closer to him to show that he was the shortest.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Naruto.

"Come, come Naruto, it isn't good to kill the person we have been assigned to protect is it?" I said as I pet his head and Kakashi held him back.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown…until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even if it costs you your lives!" exclaimed Tazuna.

I was then very close to fall down anime style at this guy's rudeness. I composed myself and told the team to go home and pack and be at the gate in an hour. Yet, before they left, I called Gaara back.

"Hey Gaara." I started. "You know you can't come with us on this trip right?"

"Yes, I do." He said calmly.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Stay at home with my mother, and train."

"Oh okay, see you when we get back." I said.

"Bye."

I then poofed away, and after returning to my real form, went to find Kakashi about this little problem of that I can't be in two places at once since Kage Bunshins don't work well over long distances.

After searching a while, I found him reading his book in a tree that looks straight at the Hokage Monument.

I walked over and plopped down on his lap, making myself comfortable and trying to disrupt his reading.

"Hey Kaka." I said as I nuzzled his neck

"Hey Nhin" he said, finally putting his book away and hugging me.

I sat up before I forgot everything I was going to say, but leaned back down at the disappointed look I knew would be on his face through the mask.

"We have a problem you know." I started.

"What about."

"Gaara, he has to stay home, but I can't be there, I'll be with you, escorting Tazuna."

"So what can we do with him?"

"I don't know, maybe I could stay home?"

"No, that wouldn't work."

"You're right the rest of the team needs us, but what to do?"

"I think it's time for you to call in a favor from Gai."

I looked him in the eye, it had a serious yet mischievous look to it. "Are you serious!"

"Yes, ask him house and train Gaara in Taijutsu for a month or two."

"Why would that work? He'll think "Kagome" should be at home, watching him."

"Say that you are in need of a favor, since you'll have to need some time to go to a special secret mission. Plus, he won't ask a lot, because he's absolutely smitten with you." He added jokingly.

I looked at him angry and then smack him on his head. "Don't say creepy stuff like that!"

"Ow, that hurt!" he whined, doing puppy dog eyes.

My eyes softened and rubbed his head. "Damn, gets me every time, and I thought girls were the ones who did it?" I teased.

"Works doesn't it?" he added cockily.

"Yes, it does." I said, as I leaned down to kiss him, then broke of the kiss before he could slip his tongue in and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he said, in a voice like a kid getting denied candy.

"I have errands to run, plus, puppy eyes, aren't the only tricks girls have." I said, as I winked.

I left, and went to find Gai in the place I knew he would be, at the training grounds.

When I got there, predictably, he was there, but there was also another boy there. It was Rock Lee, a boy I remember, who had no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu, until Gai took him under his wing and taught him taijutsu, he really couldn't have been a ninja.

I took a deep breath, a really deep breath, and walked over to Gai, who was overseeing Lee's training.

"Um…hello Maito-san."

"Ah,Kagome-chan has come to visit me!"

"Uh, yes." I said, looking over at Lee.

"I see you notice my star pupil, the explosion of youth prevails!" he said, striking many poses.

"Yea, sure." I said, trying not to run away.

"So, is there any special occasion you seek me? Have you finally found out that my eternal rival is not good enough and decided to submit to my woos?"

"Umm…no, I actually need a favor."

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady!"

"Um… I need you to watch Gaara for me, and train him in taijutsu, since he's not very good at it, while I go on a secret mission for Hokage-sama."

"YES! You decided to ask me instead of Kakashi, you must know I am the perfect candidate!" he said, flashing his smile.

Trying to see pass the dots, I replied, "Um… Kakashi is on a mission, and Iruka has a class to teach…"

"Anyway, I will do my best for you!"

"Thank you; I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, you could go out…"

"Speaking of going, I must go get ready, see you later!" I said hurriedly and ran the hell away.

After I got miles away, I sat down breathing hard. That was close, too close.

When I was done resting, I got up and went to prepare for the trip.

**One hour later **

When everyone was there, we set off, even Kakashi was on time.

After walking for awhile and listening to Naruto and Tazuna-san talk about the Hokages, I saw a strange sight, a puddle on a hot day, I looked over at Kakashi and he nodded at me. I instantly knew what he wanted. Even though I had been training like crazy, I still wasn't close to the level Hokage wanted. I didn't have the physical ability, but I still had the brain power.

A few feet later, I sensed a presence behind us and allowed them to capture me just like they had captured Kakashi.

"Two little piggies." They said evilly, while inside my brain I was laughing at their stupidity.

We both used a replacement jutsu, and moved into a tree.

As we watched, the genins were horrified at the blood, and then the two assassins went for Naruto and I almost jumped out to rescue him, but Kakashi stopped me.

Right then, Naruto jumped out of the way, and kicked the two assassins. Then Sasuke quickly drew two kunai and pinned them to a tree.

Then, the assassins quickly disconnected their chains, and rushed toward Sora, who was protecting Tazuna.

What they didn't see, was that Sora's hands were already flying through seals and she then said, Doton Doryuuheki no jutsu (1) and a wall made of earth immediately sprung up between the attackers and them. This girl was no amateur, where could she have learned that jutsu?

By then, Kakashi and me were sure who the attackers where going for, so we jumped out and he immediately caught the attackers.

"Tazuna-san?" I said.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Our attackers were obviously after you Tazuna-san." Said Kakashi.

"This mission was classified as a C-rank mission, but now, it seems as if this were at least a B-rank." I stated.

"Don't you worry," Said Naruto.

"We can handle it," Said Sasuke.

That said, we kept going, so we could get to a boat to the Wave Country before we got attacked again.

**Hours Later**

After an uneventful walk to the docks, we got on Tazuna's friends boat. Then, Tazuna started explaining to us about Gato and his assassins. Soon we were on land, finally understanding what a dangerous mission we were actually on. Yet, we decided to continue protecting him

When we were walking on the road to Tazuna's house, we all sensed a presence and looked over at the rustling bushed, where a bunny hopped out.

Tazuna looked relieved, but the rest of us weren't so sure, why would a snow hare still have its winter coat on in spring? It's probably a decoy.

Seconds later, I felt something coming and immediately yelled, "Duck!" which everyone did in time just as a large cleaver swung above our heads, striking a tree, and a man was then on it, whom I recognized as Momochi Zabuza.

"Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, demon on the Mist Country." Said Kakashi.

"You must be Kakashi of the Sharingan eye."

"You three," I said, "Assume the Manji battle formation and protect Tazuna-san" I said urgently as I looked on at Kakashi and Zabuza's counter.

"Zabuza, shall we?" Kakashi said seriously.

I then stepped up, the hell if I was going to have to watch Kakashi fight alone. I knew I wasn't up to level, but I sure would try!

Then, I suddenly felt someone. "Hey girlie, your fight's with me, not him." Said a woman from in a tree behind me.

I turned around and recognized her; it was Mesu Mai, missing-nin from Kumogakure, village of the hidden cloud. She was very distinguished; she had medium brown hair that was always in a different style, heavy makeup, and the most revealing clothing possible that was still possible to fight in, without showing her privates. I don't think it makes a difference, cause she's always revealing herself to a new person everyday.

"If it isn't the bitch herself." I said hatefully. This woman was known for sleeping with anyone to get ahead. She had killed many of our shinobi. "Don't tell me you're now whoring yourself to Gato? Amazing how anyone could actually still want you."

I could tell she was getting angry, though it didn't show much on her face.

"Who the hell are you, you're obviously not very good, cause you're not in the big bingo book of shinobi."

"The name is Yen Nhin and I'm all it takes to kick your ass."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Excuse me, that's your name."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Bring it on." I said, getting into a fighting position.

"Fine."

She jumped down and got into an offensive position right away.

"Let's dance."

(1) Earth Rising Wall


	10. The First Encounter

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or else I'd be rich! They still belong to the owner.

**Last Time:**

"The name is Yen Nhin and I'm all it takes to kick your ass."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Excuse me, that's your name."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Bring it on." I said, getting into a fighting position.

"Fine."

She jumped down and got into an offensive position right away.

"Let's dance."

**Now:**

At once, I got into defensive position because the book said that Mai uses taijutsu most of the time.

In a flash, she threw a punch at the right side of my face and I leaned over to the left to evade it.

As soon as I did this, I realized I had made a mistake; her feet somehow flew out and kicked my left leg so I landed on the ground. In pain, I gritted my teeth and got back up. She was gloating, saying that I wasn't that tough after all.

(Change to 3rd Person POV)

Nhin got up, leaning heavily on her right leg. Her left leg seemed to be fractured. Mai struck again and went in to punch Nhin, but Nhin saw this, did a round off to the side while kicking Mai in the jaw.

This parry of attacks went on, until Nhin realized that she was nearing Kakashi's own battle.

Soon, Mai and Zabuza had Nhin and Kakashi back to back. A look at their faces and it was known that Mai and Zabuza were working together.

"You okay Nhin?" whispered Kakashi.

"Good as ever."

Suddenly, both Mai and Zabuza did a water jutsu, forcing both Nhin and Kakashi to jump into the water behind them.

Soon, they realized it was a trap, but it was too late, Zabuza had trapped them in his water prison!

(Naruto's POV)

NO! The guy has Kakashi-sensei and Nhin-sensei trapped! What are we going to do? How can we beat them now? Shit, I don't know what the do, the lady looks worse than sexy-no-jutsu, she's coming over here!

(3rd POV)

Mai made her way over to the group of four. She turned back and grinned at her accomplice.

"My, my, little children come out to play."

The genins slightly stiffened, but didn't show any more emotion.

"Speechless aren't we, do we need your mamma to come out and fix your manners?" said Mai in a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare mention my mom with your foul mouth" shouted Naruto.

Mai was angry, but she didn't show it, "Come on, do your worst." She said calmly.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. The two brothers shared a look and Naruto suddenly yelled Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Fifteen clones were produced and together they charged at Mai. Mai, seeing this coming used a water jutsu to scatter the clones.

Naruto got pushed back, but he had an idea. "Sasuke, you can beat here with this!" and he threw a shadow shuriken to Sasuke.

(Nhin's POV)

I looked on, as Naruto threw a shadow shuriken to Sasuke. I must have looked worried, for Kakashi put a calming hand on my hand. Silently, I prayed that the boys would just run away, though I was sure they wouldn't. Stupid me for thinking I could take on a missing-nin. I should have stayed with the kids! Maybe I could have helped them escape!

Sasuke, caught the shadow shuriken, and then threw it. Mai easily caught it, but what we didn't see, was a second shuriken hidden in its shadow. It was coming straight at Zabuza!

I know that if he moves his hand, the jutsu is gone, but at the last second, he jumped over the last one! He couldn't look back, but we did, and the shuriken poofed back into Naruto! Naruto threw a kunai in midair and fell into the water. Zabuza having no choice, moved his hand away.

As soon as I was free, I went over to take care of the bitch.

(3rd POV)

Mai was trying to beat Sora and almost succeeded, when Nhin got there. Nhin took her by surprise and punched her, throwing her off, making her kunai miss Tazuna.

Mai quickly recovered and leap into the air above Nhin. Nhin had no where to go, so she quickly did a fire jutsu. Mai, seeing this coming, spun out of the way.

She quickly jumped down a good distance away.

"It's cheating to use jutsu in a taijutsu match." She said, shaking her finger.

Nhin didn't mind her any. She pulled out a shuriken, and fixed it with a string of chakra. She threw it and missed!

Just as Mai was going to laugh, Nhin pulled the shuriken back and it sliced a line on Mai's face.

Mai got angry again and pulled out a kunai and this action was copied by Nhin. They both ran in, kunai flashing and met in the middle.

Kunai locked in a furious battle neither surrendering.

"You won't win!" cried Mai.

"I will and it's all thanks to you." Said Nhin.

Suddenly, Nhin's let her kunai go, leaned down out of Mai's kunai's way, and used her "bad" leg to kick Mai's feet from under her.

Mai, exhausted, couldn't get back up. So she asked to only thing that came to her. "How?"

"You made the mistake of letting me get back up, but that's not a mistake I'll make." Stated Nhin as she pulled out a kunai.

Mai closed her eyes, ready for her death.

(Change to Nhin's POV)

I pulled out a kunai, ready to kill her, but as soon as I put that sharp blade against her throat, I couldn't. I couldn't get past my old life, my disgust of murder. Sure, fighting is one thing, but killing is completely different. My hand shook, I argued that she was a threat, but no matter, I couldn't. Even after all that training, I couldn't do it. It was wrong!

Suddenly, I heard a shout; I turned to see Naruto yelling at a hunter-nin. Seems like the boy had killed Zabuza.

I suddenly felt a shift, and Mai took the chance, kicking my out of the way, and taking off for the forest. I didn't chase after her. After all, who am I to determine the life and death of a person?

I stared at the forest wondering if my decision was right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi approach.

"You did what your heart told you." He said, probably having sensed my feelings.

"I wonder if that was the right choice"

"I guess we'll have to just wait and see!" he said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I just have to feeling this will come back and bite me in the ass." I said, chuckling.

He laughed and we walked over to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yea… hold on, what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" said Sora.

I looked over just as Kakashi started swaying. I quickly went over and caught him as he collapse. "Silly man, using too much chakra" I berated him. "So who's going to carry him?" I asked, smiling at the others.

-Half a Day Later-:

After settling semi-conscious Kakashi down on a futon in Tazuna's home, I turned around to address the genin.

"How is everyone doing?"

"Fine." Came from Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto.

"Never better." Came from Naruto, who was dressing Sasuke's wounds.

"Could be worse." Came from Sora, who was leaning against the wall.

"That's good, go out and introduce yourselves to Tazuna-san's family."

They filed out, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. It could have gotten worse, but it's a good thing it didn't.

I looked over at Kakashi but he seemed fine. Just a little chakra exhaustion.

I leaned over him and reached up a hand to pull down his mask.

Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed my hand. "Luckily, I don't get scared easily." He smirked tiredly.

"Shush you, just trying to kiss you better." I teased.

"Go ahead." He said, pleading with his puppy eyes.

"But you just ruined the mood!" I teased some more.

"Ok, let's fix it!" he said, as he laid back down, and closed his eyes.

"Hmm…. Poor Kaka-koi, all injured, maybe I should kiss him better!"

No reaction

"I guess I need to get closer if I'm going to kiss him" I said, positioning myself over him.

I reached my hand up and pulled down his mask. Just as I was a hairs length away from touching his lips, I pulled back.

"Maybe not, I mean, I shouldn't take advantage of an unconscious man now!" I exclaimed, and made to get up.

As predicted, his hands shot up and pulled me down into a deep kiss.

Just as his hands started wandering, a knock at the door jolted us apart.

"Oi, can I come in?" asked Sora.

"Yes!" I said as I tidied up a bit.

The door slid open to show Sora. "Come and meet Tazuna-san's family now Nhin-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, you come too now that you are awake." She said, and left.

"Quit your grumbling Kaka, let's go" I said and moved to support him out to the family.

"Good to see you're up!" exclaimed Naruto to Kakashi.

"Shut up dobe." muttered Sasuke. Naruto looked angry but didn't comment.

"Anyways, this is my daughter" Tazuna pointed to a lady sitting to one side.

"And this is my grandson Inari." When he turned to point, I didn't see anyone.

"Where is Inari?" he looked at his daughter who shrugged.

"You're all going to die soon." Said a small voice from the door. Everyone turned over to see and a small boy was there.

"Inari! That's no way to speak to guests!" berated his mom.

"But it's true, Gato will kill them" he said, and walked up the stairs.

"Excuse him, he still misses….." said Inari's mom.

"Misses whom?" asked Naruto

"His father." Replied Tazuna and pointing to a picture with a corner ripped off.

"What…. Happened." Asked Sora softly.

"Well, one day….." said Tazuna and proceeded to tell us a story about Inari's adopted father who was a hero and was killed by Gato because of that.

"I see…" I said. Nothing more had to be said.

After an awkward silence, Inari's mother excused herself to make dinner and Tazuna left to check the bridge's plans.

"Nhin." Said Kakashi urgently "I'm sure that Zabuza and Mai will be visiting us again soon."

Ignoring the outbursts of the genin, I replied "Are you sure?"

"Very"

"Then we need to get to work!"

"Yes, but starting early tomorrow."

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, disregarding some fights here and there between Sasuke and Naruto, until it was time to go to bed.

"Ano…"said Inari's mom.

"Yes?" I said.

"When Father said that a ninja team was bringing him home, I assumed there would be 3 people, and now I don't know how to split up the sleeping arrangements."

"Its okay, just tell me how much of everything you have and I'll split it up."

"Ok, there are three rooms. In the first, are my father and Inari on a double bed and an extra large futon that can fit two, in the second room are me and a single person futon, and the last room has a double person futon."

"Okay, let me think, Umm….. Sasuke and Naruto can share the double bed in Tazuna-san's room. Sora can't share with anyone but me, but then Kakashi would sleep in the same room as Inari's mom, and that's improper. So, Sora, you sleep in Inari's mother's room, and Kakashi and me will be in the last room."

"Wait a minute, then you are stuck with this pervert!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure he will be on his best behavior. Right?" I said, glaring at Kakashi.

"Ah…Yea, of course!" he said.

"So, little problem solved, good night everyone!" I said, and climbed upstairs.

I walked into the room and could hear Kakashi close the door behind him.

"It's just you and me now." He said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Yes, it is, isn't it, Good night Kakashi." I said as a got out of his hold and lay down.

"Aww….you wouldn't leave me like that would you? We got interrupted last time!" he said in a pleading tone while crouching over me.

"Kaka-koi, you're injured! You should be sleeping!"

"But I'm not remotely tired."

"Okay, the reason is it would be too weird to make out in another person's house okay?"

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"It was a spur of the moment thing…" I started, but didn't get to finish as he kissed me. Since I was lying down, he got on top and started to kiss my neck.

I unconsciously moaned. "Kakashi, we shouldn't be doing this." I whispered as I moved my arms up to push him off.

"You know you like it, and plus, you owe me." He said back, as he took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them down to the floor.

"Stop Kakashi, we really, can't do this here." I almost didn't get out because his other hand started to wander. I moaned and arched up into him. I tried to stop doing it, but my body was betraying me.

"It's ok."

"No really, stop. Stop. STOP." I said, as his hand went somewhere I was sure I didn't want it to be yet.

As soon as I yelled stop, Naruto burst in. He took one look at our compromising position and started yelling.

"SASUKE! COME HERE! HELP! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS TRYING TO RAPE NHIN-SENSEI!" he yelled, starting to freak out.

By this time, Kakashi and me were apart and were straightening out our clothing.

"What's going on here." Said Sora.

"Nothing, nothing, we were just, umm… wrestling? Yea, we were training." I said.

"Uh… sure." Sora said, I bit uncomfortable.

"What a load a crap!" yelled Naruto, and started to say more when Sasuke showed up and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe." He said simply, before he dragged a kicking Naruto away. A couple of seconds later, Sora left.

We sat there in a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry about that." He said, breaking the silence.

"It's okay. Just sleep okay?" I leaned over to his ear, "and I'll repay you later." I said as I winked, back to my teasing self.

"Okay!" he said, and laid down next to me.

As soon as I was comfortable and drifting off, I felt his hands snake over hug me tight to his chest. Of course, I didn't mind. I snuggled into the body of the man that kept me warm and safe.

**The Next Morning:**

After a great night of sleep, Kakashi and I herded the genin through breakfast and into the woods.

"Today, we are going to go over tree climbing!" said Kakashi. I could see that Sasuke and Naruto were ready. I had taught them this before, but I was sure Sora would easily catch up, if not surpass them.

Having spaced out on the lecture, I came to when the genin were racing past me to get to the trees.

I looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto racing up the tree, trying to beat each other. As predicted, Sora was up there right at the same point they stopped, the top of the tree.

"Get down here now!" Kakashi yelled, and soon the genin were on the ground.

"Okay, since you seem to all be good at this already, let's practice something else!" he said, and looked at me.

"I guess we'll go do water walking." I said.

We walked to a nearby stream and Kakashi explained the procedure.

Watching the boys' first attempts was hilarious. They would get a couple steps, and then push each other into the water. This was all while Sora was sitting on top of the middle of the river and meditating. How she did it with all the noise is the question of the century.

As Kakashi was watching, I decided to take a walk. I would have to redo this training at night.

Once I was a ways away from the river, I suddenly had a feeling that someone was behind me. I turned around to see but I suddenly felt dizzy. Then, I huge pain was shooting from behind my eyes and I could see images. Images of a man, images of a frightening amount of chakra, images of a baby in my arms. The pain was so huge, I couldn't stand, but as soon as I fell into the arms behind me, they stopped.

"What's wrong Nhin?"

"Nothing, a migraine, nothing more." I said, not knowing why I hadn't told him the truth.

He helped me up and when we started to head back, I looked behind, feeling those eyes again, though I couldn't sense anything. Suspiciously, I walked back to the river.

**Later that day:**

Sora, being herself, had almost completely mastered water walking. Sasuke and Naruto were… a bit behind. Right now during dinner, they kept stuffing themselves then barfing back up. Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Kakashi and I were finished very quickly, so we were left to observe this.

"I will become Hokage!" shouted Naruto to Sasuke.

"There are no more heroes, they are all dead." Came from Inari who then walked up the stairs.

Angrily, Naruto got up to go after him, but we didn't stop him. We all know that Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid.

Later, when Naruto came down, he was considerably calmer. Without saying a word, he left.

I was suddenly caught in a vision of Naruto watching Inari from the door.

I shook it out of my head when I heard Kakashi ask if Naruto would be alright.

I nodded, I was sure he would be back soon.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

Days passed by pretty uneventfully. The night that Naruto left, he came back in a few hours, in a considerably better mood, with more determination to learn then ever.

All the genin and I soon mastered water walking and we were getting better situated to the town. We were surprised at the amount of poverty around. This made our determination to protect Tazuna rise.

Throughout the week, I kept getting visions of life in my head. I saw visions of a person that I couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl. I saw that person dead. I saw a dead Zabuza. Though I didn't like him that much, the sight of him dead beside the other person sickened me. I saw a huge snake with a man on it. I saw things that looked like black fire sweep across Sasuke's skin. I saw Naruto summon a huge frog. I saw Gaara, murdering many innocents. As much as I tried to forget them, they wouldn't leave my head. They came to me in dreams and suddenly in my day.

I wanted to tell Kakashi, but I couldn't. I don't know why, when I started speaking, my throat closed up and I started shaking.

I shook my thoughts out. This was probably just dreams and nightmares, the result of my worries.

Then I remembered, I wasn't from here, but, where was I from? I wracked my brain, but I couldn't remember my life before I was in Konoha. This thought worried me, what was happening?

Just when I was going to continue in my search for memories, Sasuke walked in, telling me that Naruto had never come back from training. Just as I was about to go find him, Sasuke told me he would look for him.

They didn't come back until later. Both came back with thoughtful looks, but neither wanted to share.

That night, as I snuggled with Kakashi, I couldn't help but think about what I was doing here. I knew this wasn't my world, but I was slowly losing all memory of my old world. Trust me, being with Kakashi was the best feeling in the world, but I couldn't help but think that I didn't belong here.

"What are you thinking about" came Kakashi's voice, startling me.

"Well… you know…. Nothing."

"Okay, you should rest, its getting late."

"I know, I know."

"Night"

"Night"

These thoughts could wait, for some reason, I suddenly felt extremely tired. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep.

**Next Morning:**

"Nhin, time to get up!" I heard someone say.

Sleepily, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the fuzziness.

"Huh?"

"Time to take Tazuna-san to the bridge."

"Ok ok, I'm up, I'm up."

After everyone was ready, we headed out. Luckily, the bridge was almost complete. In a few days, we could head home.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sora.

"He's still tired out from training, I decided to leave him today." Replied Kakashi.

"Oh." And after, there was silence until we reached the bridge.

Stretched out over the bridge were the workers, all on the ground and injured.

Immediately, everyone excluding Tazuna was on defensive mode while he ran to the nearest person, us following closely.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked the man urgently.

"A man, a demon in the mist…cough… attacked us… cough." The man said, trying very hard to finish his sentence.

"That's enough mister, please, rest." Sora said.

Suddenly, horrendous laughter started up.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he uttered one word. "Zabuza."


	11. Pure Love

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: Still don't own them; I'm just borrowing for a little bit.

**Last time:**

"A man, a demon in the mist…cough… attacked us… cough." The man said, trying very hard to finish his sentence.

"That's enough mister, please, rest." Sora said.

Suddenly, horrendous laughter started up.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he uttered one word. "Zabuza."

**Now:**

A voice rose out of the mist. "It's been awhile Kakashi, I see you're still well."

Suddenly, four Zabuza's surrounded the group. With a nod from Kakashi, Sasuke ran around and made short work of them. Disintegrating them into water.

The mists started to clear.

"I see that one might be a match for you Haku." The person beside Zabuza nodded.

"So he was working on Zabuza's side all along." said Sasuke. "I hate imposters… this fight is mine." He said decidedly.

In a whirl, both boys were hurtling themselves at each other, and Nhin could only watch in horror as she slowly recognized the masked boy's outfit.

The two boys were evenly matched in speed. Even Tazuna could tell.

Then, the two boy's weapons clashed, stopping them at a standstill.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't leave will you?"

"Don't be stupid" spat Sasuke.

"I thought so" said Haku, before pushing off, and making seals.

Suddenly, walls of ice surrounded Sasuke, and the boy stepped in and merged with one of the blocks.

Worried, Kakashi, pushed off and ran to get to Sasuke, but was stopped by Zabuza. They exchanged words, and Kakashi started to fight with Zabuza.

Nhin knew she was free, so she left Tazuna to Sora, and started to run over to Sasuke, when Zabuza's voice stopped her.

"Stay, or else I will kill those two."

Nhin had no choice but to watch in horror as Sasuke was attacked from all sides, helplessly becoming weaker and weaker.

Suddenly, a kunai came out of nowhere, and struck Haku across the mask, making a diagonal line across his mask.

"Sasuke, what can you do without me?" questioned the newly arrived Naruto, grinning at his brother.

"You idiot" was all Sasuke could say as Naruto appeared next to him.

Nhin nearly fainted… why had Naruto gotten himself stuck within the trap also? With a glance at Kakashi, Nhin knew that he wouldn't want any help.

"Hey! Kakashi's whore, remember me?" said a voice from the side.

Nhin turned around to spot Mai. Angry, she taunted "hey bitch, ready to lose round two too?"

With that, the two women started their fight.

Rushing at each other, kunai's clashing; Nhin could tell that as she had been, Mai had been training in the time since they had met.

Breathing hard, both women glared at each other.

Suddenly, Mai looked over Nhin's shoulder. "Your students are going to die today." With that, a cry rang out.

Distracting Nhin, Mai took this chance to stab a kunai into the right side of Nhin's stomach.

Nhin, only flinching slightly, grabbed her hand, and proceeded to stab her own kunai into Mai's shoulder, disabling her arm. Mai let out a cry, and both women let go and backed up.

"My time is up, kill you later whore." Said Mai bleeding heavily as she ran away. Nhin could only smile in triumph, she technically won this one.

All at once, Nhin was able to sense a huge amount of chakra behind her. She whirled around and saw Kakashi about to dig that frightening amount of chakra into Zabuza. In horror as she recognized the scene, Nhin could only scream one word.

"STOP!"

Nhin rushed over there, and time seemed to slow as she could see Kakashi start to move his hand in, and Haku jump in front of Zabuza.

Some how, Nhin was able to reach them in time, and at a critical moment, pushed Kakashi's hand away.

Not expecting this, Kakashi and his charka literally blew up, causing Kakashi, Nhin, Haku, and Zabuza to be flung onto the ground.

Kakashi sat up in confusion. What had just happened? How did Nhin move so fast? He checked his own injuries, concluding that he was just chakra exhausted.

Then, he remembered Nhin. A wet hacking cough filled his ears. He rushed over to her side, to see a stream of blood coming out of her mouth. Frightened for the first time in a long time, He asked, "why?"

Coughing, she could only reply "Because… there is enough sadness… in the world." He could only stare in shock as she slowly pushed herself up, then he came to his senses and helped her up. They went over to Zabuza and Haku.

Haku was lying on the ground, his face still and pale. Zabuza lay not far away, laughing. Haku had protected him from most of the blast, but he was still injured.

In a flash, Naruto came up running. He took one look at Haku, and then glared at Zabuza.

"How could you laugh?" he said, his voice shaking.

"How could you laugh when your most precious person is likely dead!" He shouted.

"He did his job, he protected me."

Another voice suddenly drifted over to them.

"I see you have failed me again Zabuza." Said a man dressed in a business suit, which one could only guess as Gato.

"Oh, this one, I owe him one for hurting my arm" said Gato, as he kicked Haku's still body in the face. In the distance, Nhin saw that at the kick, Haku spit up some blood. He wasn't dead yet!

Naruto whirled around at Zabuza. "How could you watch, as some asshole hurts him? You know, he loves you. You are his savior, his reason to live. HOW CAN YOU FEEL NOTHING!"

"Naruto, that's enough." Said Kakashi, looking into the remorseful eyes of Zabuza.

"Kid, lemme borrow a kunai." Said a slightly paralyzed Zabuza. Naruto threw one to him, and he deftly caught it between his teeth.

Gato, getting scared, went and hid behind all the missing-nin he had hired. There were at least 30 of them, including Mai.

"Don't worry honey, I'll protect you," cooed Mai.

"There's nothing he can do, we outnumber him!" shouted the group, looking with laughter at Zabuza.

"There is a reason I am called the Demon of the Mist." replied Zabuza, before rushing in, and slaughtering left and right.

Within seconds, he had broken through their ranks. "Umm… I'll catch you later Gato." yelled Mai as she ran away, leaving him alone at the mercy of Zabuza.

Zabuza quickly slit his throat, and rushed back over to Haku, collapsing.

The missing-nin were angry. "You killed out employer you bastard!"

Naruto stood proud. "Kage- Bunshin no Jutsu" he exclaimed, creating another 15 Narutos. He was copied by Kakashi, and soon there were 15 more Kakashis. The missing-nin still had fighting spirit, until a voice called out.

"Leave, or we will kill you!" yelled Inari from behind the shinobi. He had managed to unite the divided town members.

The missing-nin, obviously outnumbered, clamored over each other to get out of there.

With a shout, the villagers celebrated, they were free of Gato.

A cough from the injured Zabuza quickly killed their laughter. Apprehensively, they looked at the man, who was sitting near the still form of Haku.

Kakashi, walked over to him, supported Nhin the whole way.

Surprisingly, Zabuza had tears in his eyes as he glanced at the ever growing pale face of Haku.

"He's not dead yet, you can still get him to a hospital if you hurry." Said Nhin, worried for the boy.

"Funny that you mention leaving here alive." replied Zabuza, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "You're not working for Gato anymore, so there's no reason to fight. Unless you still want to."

"Not now, there are more important matters to do" said Zabuza very uncharacteristically.

As Zabuza stood up with the injured Haku in his weakening arms, Nhin said "Be good to him"

"I know. I'll also pay you back someday." Zabuza said, gesturing to Nhin, meaning the way she had saved his and Haku's life.

With that, Zabuza rushed away.

Nhin smiled a pained smile, before she realized. "Naruto, where's Sasuke"

Naruto looked up at her, his eyes full of tears. "What will I tell mom now?"

"Oh no…" was all that Nhin could gasp out before she was frantically running to the now apparent still body of Sasuke.

It seemed Sora had beat Nhin there, and was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Wordlessly, she moved out of the way for Nhin, who cradled Sasuke in her arms.

"Sasuke… no… it can't be…" she said, tears pouring out of her eyes, falling upon the pale face of her son.

"Yen-san, you should care for your wounds, I'll take care of Sasuke" said Tazuna, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

Nhin jerked away from his hand, yelling, "NO, he's not dead yet… he can't be dead… HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Suddenly, Sasuke started coughing up, amazing the villagers, and Nhin smiled down at the slowly opening eyes.

"It's good that you're alright." She said, as he sat up.

The image of Sasuke started looking distorted, and Nhin felt so tired already. She looked at Sasuke, why was he covered in so much blood? Then she looked down and realized that was her blood. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "NHIN-SENSEI!"

Some time later, Nhin opened her eyes to an awkward sight. Kakashi was hovering over her, his eyes semi-red. When he saw her open eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi to you too" rasped out Nhin.

Kakashi looked like he was about to say something, not that you could see his mouth open, when Naruto burst in the room.

"Nhin-sensei! You're awake!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious idiot" stated a more quiet Sasuke

If Nhin could, she would classic anime style faint.

"Don't you two know you're disturbing her?" said Sora.

"Oh" come from Naruto, while Sasuke just grunted.

"How long have I been out?" Nhin questioned to the group.

"About a week" said Naruto, "I've never seen anyone sleep that long."

His reply was met with stupefied silence.

"Anyways, you three go out and pack up, I think it's time we headed back to Konoha" Kakashi commanded.

The three left semi-silently, with a bit of complaining on Naruto's side.

"Do you think I can travel now?"

"I put you in a healing coma, so you should be good to go in about an hour."

"Oh"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So why did you do it?" asked Kakashi suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Saved them, stop me from killing them?"

"Oh, well, they deserve happiness. I couldn't, I couldn't bear to see their pure love destroyed." She said uncomfortably. "and I couldn't bear to see you killing him" she said, looking up into Kakashi's eyes.

Those deep eyes curved mischievously. "Good enough for me. So how did you move that fast?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" said Kakashi, smiling at her.

A couple of hours later, the team was waving goodbye to the village, after Tazuna had told them the "great" name of the bridge.

Slowly, they trekked their way back to Konoha.

Mostly, the team traveled in companionable silence, excluding the random outbursts from Naruto. Without other people constantly attacking them, they traveled much faster. Yet, they would still have to camp one night in the forest.

That night, after the three students and Kakashi were asleep, Nhin sat, keeping watch. Rather, she wasn't really keeping watch for attackers, but watching the dying fire. She couldn't keep the images of the fights and deaths she'd witnessed out of her mind. She couldn't keep the visions of randomness from passing through her head. Distracted, she didn't even notice when Kakashi came up, and sat behind her, until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Just stop thinking about it, it was kill or be killed" said Kakashi, knowingly.

"It's not about that, I'm just wondering what Zabuza and Haku are doing right now" she said, smiling a deceptive smile.

"Come up" said Kakashi, getting up, then pulling her up. "Come with me"

"But the kids…"

"They'll be in sight, don't worry" he said, winking at her.

Kakashi made Nhin close her eyes, and pulled her a little ways off into the forest.

"Ok, now open your eyes"

The sight that met Nhin's eyes was breathtaking. It was a clear lake, illuminated by the smooth white light of the moon, making the lake shine up.

"It's beautiful" breathed Nhin.

"Just for tonight, if not every night, forget about your worries, and just sit here, with me, watching the moon," said Kakashi, holding out his hand.

Nhin nodded, smiling, and accepted Kakashi's hand.


	12. Chapter of Silences

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: Still don't own them; I'm just borrowing for a bit o' fun

**Last Time:**

The sight that met Nhin's eyes was breathtaking. It was a clear lake, illuminated by the smooth white light of the moon, making the lake shine up.

"It's beautiful" breathed Nhin.

"Just for tonight, if not every night, forget about your worries, and just sit here, with me, watching the moon," said Kakashi, holding out his hand.

Nhin nodded, smiling, and accepted Kakashi's hand.

**Now:**

A week after returning to Konoha, life was just about normal again. Naruto still complained about the quality of missions that were occurring. Sasuke was still smirking at Naruto and saving him many times. Sora still disregarded the two boys. The only change, was the slight smirk Gaara showed every time he looked at Nhin. Nhin looked away from Gaara, slightly embarrassed.

_Flashback:_

_Nhin was standing at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to show up for their meeting with the Hokage, when a crying Naruto came flying into her. _

"_Nhin-sensei! I can't find my mom anywhere! I need her!"_

"_Calm down Naruto, what's wrong?"_

"_It's Gaara! He's having another attack! No one can go near him except my mom!"_

"_Take me to him Naruto."_

"_But..."_

"_Take me, and I'll find your mom"_

_Naruto led Nhin over to a meadow where a shivering and shaking Gaara was collapsed on the floor. Nhin was horrified, but she couldn't reveal her identity._

"_Naruto, go to the bridge and tell Kakashi I couldn't make the meeting. Tell him why. He'll take you home and your mother will be there. Now go!"_

_Naruto took one look at his brother and wordless followed orders._

_Nhin sighed a sigh of relief when she heard him leave, then dispelled the Jutsu keeping her disguise in place. Then, she went over to Gaara and cradled him in her arms._

_As soon as she had picked him up, the Gaara in her arms dissipated. Bewildered, Nhin looked around to fall upon the sigh of her third son smirking at her._

"_I thought it was you, mom" he said arrogantly._

_Knowing the gig was up, Nhin sighed, "How did you know?"_

"_I snuck home one day during practice with Gai-sensei, and you were gone. I knew you would be, but it's not hard to figure out who you are when you leave your face masks lying around on the floor. Plus, Kakashi is dating both of you"_

_Nhin blushed, knowing best about her untidy habits._

"_Gaara, promise me not to tell the other boys?"_

"_Of course mom, it's fun to see them plan revenge on Kakashi for two-timing._

_End of Flashback_

After the day's mission, Kakashi dismissed the team. As the four genin moved out, Kakashi held onto Nhin's hand, and pulled her up and into a tree.

Kakashi sat down, and pulled a startled Nhin into his lap.

"I've been waiting all week for some quality time with you my dear." He said, nuzzling into her neck.

"You know, since I haven't agreed to this yet, this is sexual harassment."

"You're not exactly complaining are you?" he chuckled, as Nhin made a rather embarrassing noise when he licked her ear.

"Stop that! It's so unhygienic, I don't know why you like to do it to much."

"Well, when I do this," he demonstrated by doing again, "you make the most delicious sounds."

Nhin blushed. "Kakashi, stop."

Kakashi sighed, like he was giving up a lung. "Fine, my love, I will give you what you want, because you are my precious, my sweet, my honey."

"Stop" Nhin said, putting her finger on his mouth, which she quickly replaced with her lips.

A quick kiss and a disappointed Kakashi later, Nhin sat on Kakashi's lap, leaning against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

In a soft voice, Nhin asked, "Kakashi, do you ever wonder what my past is?"

"Of course, but I guess it doesn't matter, as long as I know, and have, the you of now."

Nhin, surprised at Kakashi's seriousness, stared into his eyes, to see nothing but love and trust.

"But you might never know who I am, where I come from, or what I have done in the past."

"But I'll still love you."

A small stretch of silence passed, before Nhin said, "How can you love me when we haven't even been on our first date yet?" she said joking, changing the subject.

"I didn't know that bothered you so much" Kakashi said humorously.

"We can't possibly be a normal couple until our first date, before, we were just fooling around." Nhin said, laughing at Kakashi's contemplating face.

After another stretch of silence, Nhin asked, "What are you contemplating?"

Kakashi looked at Nhin, before answering, "I'm trying to figure out if I want to ask out Nhin-sensei, or Kagome-chan."

Laughing, Nhin playfully punched Kakashi on the arm.

"You're right Nhin-sensei, I should ask out Kagome-chan, after all, sleeping with your partner is not a very intelligent thing to do."

Nhin was about to retort, when she heard a high pitched yell below. She shared a look with Kakashi, before staring down from the thick tree branches.

Below, Naruto's little buddy Konohamaru had bumped into some nin who looked like he was wearing a black cat suit, with paint on his face, and a weird shaped, wrapped package on his back.

Naruto was in the process of "saving" Konohamaru, but looked about ready to get beaten up, and Nhin was about to go save him, when a stone flew through the air and struck the boy's hand. Looking up into the tree, the couple saw Sasuke, posing, and speaking with the boy. When the boy looked about ready to go attack Sasuke, a thin strand of sand started wrapping itself around his hand. At this point, the couple moved closer, to listen to the conversation.

"Gaara!" shouted the boy, obviously disturbed.

Gaara stepped down from the tree, and imposingly stared into the other boy's eyes.

"Kankurou, you know better to not pick on people smaller than you." Gaara said seriously, ignoring Naruto's protests of being called small.

"I know, but he…"

"Enough, I trust you shouldn't be wandering about."

"Yes" Kankurou said stuttering, turning around and walking away as Gaara stared at his back.

A girl with four blonde pigtails and a huge fan stepped forward, she was watching the entire time.

"Gaara, so you were here all this time." She said, seemingly afraid of the boy.

"So I was Temari."

"I looked for you. I did." She said, building up her confidence.

"I'm sure you did oneesan."

While Nhin was shocked at those people were Gaara's family, Temari looked even more shocked that Gaara had acknowledged her as his sister.

"I'll, I'll see you later, okay Gaara?" she said hesitantly.

"Bye" said Gaara, as he watched her walk away.

"Wow, you talked uncharacteristically much and in a serious tone too!" shouted Naruto, pouncing on Gaara's back.

"Naruto, get off, it's not like you're light anymore."

"Are you calling me fat Gaara?"

"No, I'm now calling you annoying" he said, as he flipped Naruto off.

Nhin left then, chasing after the girl who was Gaara's sister.

After dropping her disguise, she walked up to the somber girl.

"Excuse me, but you are Gaara's sister right?" Nhin asked.

"Yes."

"Great, nice to meet you, I'm Amara Kagome, his care taker in Konoha."

"So you are the one taking care of him."

"Yep."

"So, how has he been?" Temari said, putting her hand on the back of her neck, in a sign of discomfort.

"He's been great, at first, he was a little shy, but he's good now."

"That's great to hear, that he's finally fitting in." Temari said, giving a lopsided grin, "He's always been a bit anti-social."

Laughing, Nhin replied, "yea, a bit."

At the uncomfortable silence that followed, Nhin made up her mind.

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight, to get to know Gaara again?"

"I would, I would... love that. I do miss him. I'll ask Kankurou to come also."

"That's great!" Nhin replied, and wrote down the address for Temari.

"And what time would you like us to come over?"

"How about 7?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then!" said the brightened girl, leaving.

Nhin smiled. Family sure was great. But then she frowned, what would Gaara think of all this? She shrugged and realized that there was only one way to find out.

As soon as she turned around after that, she bumped in a hard chest.

"Kagome-chan, it was destiny that led us to collide today in this fateful spot!" cried the ever fluorescent voice of Gai.

"Hello Gai-sensei", Nhin said, as soon as she was a safe distance from his sparkling pearly whites.

"Kagome-chan, I was just about to come find you. As it is ungentlemanly to demand a reward for taking care of your precious son, I would be honored if you would do me the honors of accompanying me on a date on Saturday." He said, grinning hugely.

Nhin, distracted by the glare, could only answer, "Huh?"

Gai got on one knee, took the dazed woman's hand in his and kissed it, saying "a date, my sweet."

Crashing back to reality, Nhin violently, without trying to seem rude, pried her hand away from Gai's grip. Scrambling for an excuse, she stuttered, "I can't, I uh, already have plans. Yes! I already have plans."

"May I inquire as to what your plans are so I may join you?" Gai said, not missing a beat.

"I have, I have, a date scheduled… yea, a date, so I'm sorry, but I'd rather you not accompany us."

"I would again wish to inquire about the lucky man who has the honor of escorting you on a date?"

"I have a date with, um… a date with..."

"With me," said a third voice, which was obviously Kakashi, who strolled up nonchalantly.

"Yes! I have a date with Kakashi-sensei."

"AH!" said Gai, sprinting up from his position and pointing at Kakashi, "My eternal rival has again beaten me in the realm of dating. You are too hip for me!" he yelled, practically spitting in Kakashi's face, before turning to Nhin.

"If you are in anyway unsatisfied with your date with Kakashi, know that am will still be available to you!" he said, grinning at her, which in reply, she could only nod.

After which, he sprinted off. Nhin let out a sigh of relief. Grinning up at Kakashi, she said "My own knight in shining armor. Thanks for saving me from Gai, Kakashi."

Kakashi made a pouting face, "It's not as if I could let him steal my woman." He said scandalously.

"Your woman eh Kakashi?" she said, a giant tick growing on her forehead.

"Uh, I mean… I had to save a damsel in distress?" he said hopefully.

"That's right." Said Nhin, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the street.

"Women…" sighed Kakashi.

"What?" glared Nhin.

"You're beautiful?"

"You really know how to talk yourself in and out of trouble." She said sarcastically.

"Of course, one of the arts of being a nin. Of course, I excel at it. By the way, where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" said Kakashi, paling.

"Don't be all worked up, shopping for groceries, Gaara's family is coming for dinner tonight."

"Ah, that sounds fun, may I come?"

"Of course not! Family only."

"Am I not already family?" he said, grinning.

"No."

"Aww…. Well, that is fine. I figure they'd be here."

"What? Why would you know they were here?"

"For the Chuunin exam. Everyone knows that."

"I DIDN'T!"

"Uh, sorry I forgot to tell you?" he said sheepishly.

"You better find some awesome way to make this up to me."

"I have a few suggestions." He stopped in the street, as his grin towards Nhin became for lecherous.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of labor." Nhin smiled, as she dragged him into the grocery store and gave him the basket. "You can start by carrying this."

"Why do I have the feeling this day is going to get worse." Sighed a heavily laden Kakashi as they left the store an hour later.


	13. The Dinner

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: ok, if I owned them, they'd be doing a couple naughty things ; )

AN: ok guys.. I've been looking at the story lately and realized, I have no idea where I was going with since I started it…. Well, new outlook, new writing style, new plot, again. Hope you still read.

Last time:

"You better find some awesome way to make this up to me."

"I have a few suggestions." He stopped in the street, as his grin towards Nhin became for lecherous.

"I'm thinking more labor work." Nhin smiled, as she dragged him into the grocery store and gave him the basket. "You can start by carrying this."

"Why do I have the feeling this day is going to get worse." Sighed a heavily laden Kakashi as they left the store an hour later.

Now:

When they arrived at the Nhin family household, they entered the kitchen to see the boys in the backyard coming in through the backdoor.

"AH" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" This prompted Sasuke to smack him on the back of the head. Naruto childishly pouted at Sasuke before looking at the adults, expecting an answer.

Peacefully, Kakashi raised the handle of the bags to show that he was carrying the food. Naruto's eyes started sparkling.

"Did you buy ramen?"

Nhin sighed, Naruto was so predictable. "No, we didn't, I bought groceries because we're having guests over tonight." She said as she started taking the groceries out of the bags.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara frowning. "Who are these guests?"

"Well, your brother and sister." Nhin said, fearing Gaara's reaction, but instead of an angry reaction, he didn't have one at all.

"Gaara has siblings?" Naruto asked naively.

Meanwhile, the light was shining in Sasuke's eyes, those people from this afternoon!

"Apparently he does." Sasuke answered coolly, before leaving the kitchen, followed by his two brothers.

"That went well." Kakashi commented after they were out of earshot.

"Hopefully it stays well."

That Night:

Rearranging the silverware and food one more time, Nhin ran over to the door and opened it. Behind it, she saw a slightly apprehensive looking Temari, but no Kankurou. Seeing the questioning look Nhin gave her, Temari answered "Kankurou couldn't make it."

"Oh. That's ok. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Nhin said, smiling at the young teen.

"Um… Here, a present, since you invited me to dinner and all" Temari said, thrusting a wrapped package towards Nhin, then sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Why thank you. You come on in and sit down. Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you like yakisoba."

"That's fine."

At once, an awkward silence filled the room. Each person staring, but trying not to at the other, until it was finally broken by a short cough from Temari.

"Something smells weird."

Nhin automatically looked up into her face, then dashing away towards the kitchen.

"YES! Its still good" came a shout from the kitchen, which was awarded with a weird look on Temari's face.

"Right. Dinner's ready, so you can sit down right here while I call the boys down."

Nhin left the room in search of the boys while Temari steeled herself against what would bound to be an awkward situation. One by one, the boys trudged in, sitting around the table, each not really meeting Temari's eyes when Nhin came in with the food.

After serving everyone, they began to eat, surprisingly except for Naruto. Looking at Temari for awhile, he finally couldn't contain himself.

"So you're Gaara's sister?"

Temari politely put down her chopsticks and swallowed before answering, simply, yes.

"then how come Gaara lives with us and not you?"

Naruto's innocent question caused everyone but himself and Sasuke to freeze up.

"Yes sister, why did I never live with you?" Gaara finally spoke up, voice deadly cold.

Temari started sputtering, looking terribly upset, before trying to answer, but only fragments of words came out of her mouth. Looking desperately at Gaara, her eyes started watering, and she fled.

Nhin, seeing the disaster, ran after her, leaving behind Gaara, who was glaring at the door, Naruto who was still confused, and Sasuke, who immediately smacked Naruto on the head.

Nhin finally caught up with the teen halfway through the park in next to the Academy. Temari collapsed underneath a tree, crying silent tears, looking incredibly out of place with her previous brash attitude.

As Nhin got closer, she could hear the teen muttering through her tears.

"I… I hated him… I hated him for killing our mom… and when father ordered me to stay away, I did. I didn't care… everyone told me he was a monster." She said, choking on sobs, as Nhin sat down next to her."

"Then right before Gaara disappeared, I heard our uncle, Yashamaru had been killed by him. I thought I'd never hate anyone so much. But then, that night, I heard my _father_ talking about what a failure Yashamaru had to be, not being able to kill one small child. I was shocked… I didn't know what to think… I ran away" she chuckled through her tears, "I ran away like a coward. I ran until I couldn't, and that was where Chiyo-baa-san found me. I don't know why, but she told me everything. How my _father_ had actually sacrificed my mother and I wanted to die. I'd hated my own brother for something he hadn't done. But by the time I knew, it was too late. He was gone."

She raised her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, woefully smiling. "I guess it's too late."

Nhin tried to comfort her. "It's not too late."

And for awhile, the two just sat in silence as Temari got a hold of her self. Finally, she felt calm enough for conversation again.

"So, how'd Gaara end up in your care anyways."

"well, he just came to my house one day, looking for comfort."

Startled, Temari sharply looked at Nhin. "He didn't leave us. He was taken."

"But… he willingly-"

"Willingly or not, someone took him away from us and by the time we figured out where he was, _father_ decided it was safer to leave him in Konoha, so he wouldn't endanger Sunagakure." She hissed hatefully.

"Is it true?" said a stoic voice from within the forest.

"Who's there?" cried out Temari.

Out of the shadows stepped Gaara, the expression on his face unreadable. Nhin stepped back, hoping the confrontation between the siblings would go well.

"It is true?" he repeated.

"Yes. Yes it's true. Gaara, " she said, walking towards him and stopping just outside the range of his sand wall. "It's all true. I know its late, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for being too stupid to see that all this time, you were so alone. I'm sorry," as she dropped to her knees, almost begging him for forgiveness.

A shadow crossed Gaara's eyes, before he slowly said, "I, believe you." Temari's face, which looked as it had lost hope lifted and stared at him, reading the sincerity in his eyes before deftly launching herself forward and hugging him. On his part, Gaara looked incredibly surprised but not displeased, which was the last thing Nhin saw before she left to let the siblings have their moment.

The next day, the boys were up bright and early to go meet their teachers at the usual spot. As soon as they left the house, Nhin immediately got disguised and left to find Kakashi. Finding him in a tree, reading the usual book, she had to find some means of persuading him.

After the threatening of burning books was over, it was already late, when the two headed off to greet their team.

Arriving at the bridge, the two looking at the four agitated preteens and proceeded to teleport right in front of them.

Usual greetings of LIAR were exchanged, then Kakashi handed Gaara a note, which he read, and started walking off.

Confused, Naruto scratched his head and looked at Kakashi, asking him, "HEY! Where's Gaara going?"

Nhin gave Kakashi the same questioning look in her eyes before he cleared his throat and said, "Gaara will be taking the Chuunin exam with his siblings. The rest of you… will be taking the exam as well." He finished, giving Nhin a meaningful look. "so, go off and train now I guess" he said, and proceeded to grab Nhin and leave.

When they got to a more secluded area, Nhin rounded up on Kakashi.

"I'M TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAM???"

"yup" he said, smiling through the one eye she could see.

"WHY? And.. HOW??"

"because the Hokage thinks you are ready to pass and you'll be joining a team."

AN NOTE:

little teaser bc i haven't updated in a long time.. i really hate this chapter.. and didn't (and still don't) know how to deal with it. Sorry for the Temari thing... I just want to move on with the story...


	14. The Date

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: ok, if I owned them, they'd be doing a couple naughty things ; )

AN: ok.. so I'm really sorry that it has been so long. Really, I didn't even realize that it had been over a year. College is really stressful, more than I thought it would be. Also, it has been so long since I started this fanfiction that I don't know if I can finish it and have it make sense, so I apologize if I have any inconsistencies, if you could point out any that would be most helpful. A big thank you for everyone who reviewed me and supported me and are still reading. Also, because of the long wait, I decided to have a Kakashi/Nhin scene. Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

When they got to a more secluded area, Nhin rounded up on Kakashi.

"I'M TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAM??"

"Yup" he said, smiling through the one eye she could see.

"WHY? And... HOW??"

"Because the Hokage thinks you are ready to pass and you'll be joining a team."

**Now**:

"WHAT!" yelled Nhin, ready to launch away and give the Hokage a piece of her mind.

"Just kidding." said Kakashi, his visible eye curving joyfully, patting her softly on the head.

For awhile, Nhin just stared at him deadpanned before she suddenly jumped up and smacked him upside the head.

As Kakashi stared at her with watery puppy dog eyes, she said simply, "that's what you get for lying."

Turning around so that he was met with her back, she tried not to smile at how cute an apologetic Kakashi looked. Crossing her arms in front of her chest and jutting her hip out, she pretended to be mad at him.

Knowing Kakashi as well as she did, she wasn't surprised when she felt his arms circle around her from behind, hugging her around her waist.

"I'm sorry I've been bad, how can I ever make it up to you?" he asked, whispering huskily into her ear.

Shivering in pleasure as his warm breath brushed past her ear. She spun around in his arms to face him.

"You can start by taking me to dinner tonight." She said, looking up into his eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his lips through their masks.

Standing for a bit longer in his intimate embrace, Nhin reluctantly dragged herself away to remind Kakashi that she had to get home before the boys did.

After teleporting her into the middle of the living room, Kakashi watched as she dropped her disguise and became 'Kagome' again.

Fingering her mid back length hair, she wondered aloud. "I think its time for me to cut my hair." Turning toward Kakashi and seeing his eyes watching her, she asked, "How do you think I should cut my hair?"

Having no opinion whatsoever and not knowing how to respond, he only shrugged his shoulders.

"You're no help at all." Nhin said smiling, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Uh, you're perfect just the way you are?" he said trying to appease her.

Smiling wider at his fumbling, she stepped forward and hugged him, burying her face into his chest and giggling.

"What's so funny?" he said, pouting.

"You are." She replied, breathing in his unique scent deeply.

A strong hand grasped her chin and guided her face up to look him in the eyes. He had pulled down his mask and all signs of joking were gone from his face.

"I can be very serious." said Kakashi in an even tone, their eyes connecting. In his eyes, she could see the love he had for her shining through.

Gently, he dipped his head down and drew her into a slow and unrushed kiss to which she responded eagerly.

Running his tongue across her bottom lip, Nhin responded to the unspoken question by opening her mouth slightly and drew his tongue into her mouth.

Lifting her hands up, she ran her hands through the silky strands of his gravity defying hair, but was impeded by his forehead protector.

Running out of breath, he broke away from her for a second to wrap his arms around her and draw her closer to his body while she untied his forehead protector and threw it off to the side.

None too soon, they were kissing again, her hands again running through his hair and down his face, before cupping his face in her hands.

With a growl of impatience, he divested her of her jacket, running his hands up her body and down her arms, pulling it off, all the while still kissing.

Now with her hands away from his face, she responded to his fervor by sliding her hands up his chest unzipping his vest, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to a heap onto the floor.

Finishing her task, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him and his addicting kisses.

Impassioned by her response, Kakashi took careful steps forward, urging her to move backward towards the conveniently located sofa.

Once the back of her knees hit the edge of the sofa, they carefully lowered themselves onto it, never breaking apart for more than a few seconds.

Feeling Kakashi's warm body over her and his arms of either side, Nhin briefly wondered why they had never done this before, as she got a momentary break as his burning lips left hers and trailed butterfly kisses down the side of her face and back up, once again reclaiming her lips.

Sensing the presence of the boys, Kakashi murmured their homecoming to Nhin against her lips.

"Just a few more moments." She said, taking initiative and kissing him a few more times before they heard the door slam open.

Reluctantly breaking apart, they managed to sit upright on the sofa just as the boys came bounding in together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger accusingly at Kakashi, who sat nonchalantly with his mask back in its usual place.

"Asking your mom out on a date." said Kakashi with a wink, his eye curving happily.

Sasuke, who had walked in right after Naruto, looked in disbelief from the clothes strewn on the floor to his blushing mother's mussed up hair.

"NO YOU MAY NOT! NHIN-" Naruto started shouting before Sasuke shut him up by wrapping an arm around his face and slapping a hand on his mouth.

"We'll be upstairs." said Sasuke, dragging a protesting Naruto away.

While this was all going on, Gaara just stood silently, smirking a bit at Nhin before following his brothers out.

"Right. So I'll pick you up at seven for our date tonight Kagome-chan." said Kakashi, looking at her with amusement as he retrieved his fallen vest.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said after she had gotten her blush under control.

"I'll see you then." He said, stooping down and kissing her one more time before leaving.

Sitting there a moment to compose herself, Nhin put a hand over her mouth, thinking of his kisses and grinning madly.

"Your face might get stuck that way." said Gaara childishly as he leaned in the doorway, teasing his mom.

"Then it's worth it." She said, smiling across the room at him.

Hearing a disgusted noise, she saw that Sasuke and Naruto had joined them in the living room.

"You heard it yourself guys. You're on your own tonight." She said, gesturing at them to sit down.

Crossing the room, Gaara sat next to her and cleared his throat a couple of times.

"About that... With the Chuunin exams coming up, I need to, connect with my 'team' before we can test together." said Gaara uncomfortably.

"So…" said Nhin, prompting him to continue.

"I was thinking of living with them in the guest quarters until the exams." He said in an uncharacteristic rush.

"No problem kiddo, just remember to come visit me sometimes." She said, ruffling his hair and laughing.

"Thanks" he said, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"So that means it's just you two home alone tonight." said Nhin, turning to her remaining boys.

"Mom, you can't go out with him, him and Nhin-sensei-" started Naruto before Sasuke cut him off.

"We're going to help Gaara take some stuff out and… do stuff, ok?" said Sasuke stiffly.

Wondering if their 'stuff' had to do with Kakashi, Nhin inwardly smiled as she gave her consent.

* * *

At 6:57, Nhin sat impatiently on the sofa waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Hoping he wouldn't be late this time, she fidgeted with the edge of her dress.

Her dress was a knee length white dress with spaghetti straps. It flared out from her hips underneath a thick red belt that made her waist seem smaller. She had curled her hair into tendrils framing her face that was done with minimal makeup.

At exactly seven, she heard a few sharp raps on her door, making her excited anxious as she went to answer.

Upon opening the door, she was met with a bouquet of roses.

"You look beautiful tonight." said Kakashi, holding out the roses to her.

"Thank you," she said, for the compliment and the roses.

Looking Kakashi over, she noticed that Kakashi was wearing his everyday clothes, not looking any different that usual. Yet instead of being put off, she saw it as a charming quality of the man.

"I'll go put these in some water." She said as she went to get a vase for the flowers.

Standing on the porch, Kakashi patiently waited as she finished.

Putting the roses on the stand in the hall, Nhin turned off the lights and locked the door, knowing that the boys were not coming back that night. After finishing their 'errands', they had asked her if they could stay over at Shikamaru's house to go over testing strategies.

Blushing a little, Nhin realized that later in the night, she and Kakashi could be completely alone in the house.

"So where are we off to?" said Nhin when she had composed herself and turned from the door to face Kakashi.

"It's a surprise." said Kakashi with a smile, holding his arm out to her.

A little embarrassed, she linked his arm onto his as they strolled down the street, her heels tapping softly on the stone pavement.

"So did Sasuke and Naruto find you earlier?" said Nhin after they had walked quite a bit.

"I didn't let them see me until Naruto started yelling my name at the top of his lungs." said Kakashi casually.

"I hope they didn't do anything too bad." Nhin said, smiling at the mental image.

"Well, Naruto lectured me about picking one of the two of you, since it wasn't fair to be playing two 'exceptional' women."

"He didn't." said Nhin in horror.

"He did. And Sasuke, quite forcefully I might add, told me that if I didn't, he would change his life goals into killing _two_ men."

"That's… that's…" she sputtered in disbelief, before she started laughing, clutching her sides.

"It's nice to know that you find death threats to me so amusing." said Kakashi, pouting at her.

"Just that… he probably used the Uchiha glare on you." she said, continuing to laugh.

"I'll tell you that he did. Twelve year olds can be scary when they want to."

"Aw," said Nhin, putting her hand on his shoulder, "did my kid scare Sharingan Kakashi?"

"As if." said Kakashi, scoffing at the idea.

"Then have you reached a decision?" said Nhin, grinning at him.

"A decision?" said Kakashi, confused on what she was talking about.

"Who to choose to be your monogamous girlfriend," she said, clearing up his confusion.

"Well, as much as I do like the beautiful Nhin-sensei, I've known Kagome-chan for years." said Kakashi, teasing.

"You big idiot." said Nhin as they held hands and continued on their way to Kakashi's secret destination.

Working their way down the streets, Nhin noticed that as they got farther along, the streets got more congested with people.

When they reached the end of the main road, Nhin was surprised to see a festival.

"It's to welcome the visiting nin." said Kakashi, answering the question on her face.

"How come I never heard about this?" said Nhin, thinking about if she had heard anything in the last few weeks as she stepped a few steps in front of Kakashi.

"Oops?" said Kakashi in response.

"You're lucky that I happen to love festivals." said Nhin, turning around and reaching her hand out to him.

* * *

Attending the festival was the most fun Nhin had had in a long time. First, they had walked along the food stands, buying and trying many different kinds of food.

When they had eaten their full, they continued to a different part of the festival where the game stands were.

After watching an inebriated Asuma-sensei attempt to sumo wrestle Gai-sensei and impress Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi pulled Nhin over to a stand with goldfish scooping.

Paying the small fee, the vendor gave Kakashi one of the paper nets to try to pull up a goldfish. Seeing Kakashi's outfit, the vendor warned him with a laugh not to cheat and use charka.

After four tries, Kakashi managed to get a goldfish out of the tank. With child-like glee, he picked out a stuffed dog and handed it to her with pride.

Laughing at his antics, Nhin took the toy and cradled it close to her, feeling incredibly charmed by the move, linking arms with him once again and walking around, watching people.

After a couple of hours walking around and enjoying each other's company, Nhin gratefully sat down on an unoccupied bench underneath a huge tree. When Kakashi sat down next to her, he wrapped one arm around her, holding her close.

Leaning into Kakashi's shoulder, Nhin had never felt more content.

"How are you doing?" asked Kakashi when Nhin closed her eyes.

"I'm perfect." she said, smiling as her eyes remained closed.

Leaning over, he rested his chin on the top of her head and they sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Hey Nhin." said Kakashi

"Hmm?"

"I love you." he said softly, his voice serious.

"I love you too." she said, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

Underneath the cover of the trees, they shared a sweet kiss confirming to each other the truthfulness of their confessions.

When they broke apart, they smiled, blissfully unaware of anything but each other.

"Marry me Nhin." said Kakashi suddenly.

"What?" Nhin said, sitting upright and no longer leaning on Kakashi.

"I love you. Marry me." said Kakashi, his eye staring straight into hers, conveying his sincerity.

The suddenness of the proposal shocked Nhin into silence. She only knew that she loved this man.

She was about to answer his question when a loud cry interrupted her just as she was about to open her mouth.

Looking away from Kakashi and in front of them, she saw a little boy crying on the ground.

Unable to ignore him, she left the comfort of Kakashi's arm and walked over to the boy. Crouching down to his level, she looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said, getting his attention.

"I hurt." said the boy, showing her his scraped knee.

"Oh, well I know just what you need." said Nhin.

"Wha?" said the boy, looking at her with eyes full of tears.

"A band-aid will make you all better, then we'll get your mom ok?" she said cheerfully.

"Okie." said the boy.

"Will you hold onto this for me while I get your band-aid?" said Nhin, holding out the stuffed dog that Kakashi had gotten her.

The boy wordlessly took the dog while Nhin pulled some anti-bacterial cream and a band-aid out of her purse. With three boys, it never hurt to be prepared.

After a few minutes, the band-aid was on and Nhin helped the boy to his feet.

"You're all better now." she said, dusting him off.

"Yuuta!" yelled a concerned woman from afar.

"Mommy!" he yelled in response and with his shout, a woman came into view.

"What happened Yuuta?" she said, kneeling next to the boy.

"I fell, but lady gave me band-aid." He said, showing off his knee.

"Thank you." said the woman, looking at Nhin with grateful eyes.

"No problem," said Nhin, "just be careful next time ok?" she continued, addressing the boy.

"Thank the nice lady and give her the toy back." said the woman after picking the child up.

Holding the toy out to Nhin, the boy shyly said thanks and the two were on their way. Waving goodbye to the boy, Nhin was surprised when she felt arms encircle her.

"I love how you're so good with children." Said Kakashi into her hair, "because most of the time I can't stand them."

"Funny, you're hilarious." She said, before suddenly remembering the question he had asked her right before the disruption.

"Kakashi," she said, breaking out of his arms and holding one of his hands, as her other was holding the dog, "I-"

"Nhin?" said a voice, cutting her off once again.

"WHAT?" she said, upset at another interruption, whirling around to see a man around their age staring at her in disbelief.

"It really IS you Nhin." He said as he moved forward and stopped a couple of steps away.

"Err, do I know you?" said Nhin, suspicious that someone knew her real name while she was supposedly 'Kagome'.

"It's me. Nowaki. Kamijou Nowaki, your fiancé."

The statement was met with complete silence outside of the sound of the stuffed dog softly hitting the ground.


	15. What?

Amara Kagome, Replacement Mom!

By Sevieiscute

Disclaimer: ok, if I owned them, they'd be doing a couple naughty things ; )

AN: really really sorry its been so long. No real excuses except that I had writers block. GRR.. writing a certain scene in here had me giggling as well. Wow I can't do anything more explicit than kissing. I'm having the hardest time figuring out where the line from M to MA is. And its un-betaed. Sorry!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Err, do I know you?" said Nhin, suspicious that someone knew her real name while she was supposedly 'Kagome'.

"It's me. Nowaki. Kamijou Nowaki, your fiancé."

The statement was met with complete silence outside of the sound of the stuffed dog softly hitting the ground.

**

* * *

Now**:

Nhin stared in shocked silence at the man who claimed to be her fiancé. How was this possible? She wasn't even from this world! _I can't believe Kakashi's proposal was ruined by this crazy asshole. _She was about to step forward and give him a piece of her mind when her view was suddenly blocked by a broad expanse of green flak jacket.

"I wouldn't claim false relationships with strangers if I was you." Growled Kakashi from in front of her.

Nhin sighed. She wanted to feel irritated by Kakashi's need to protect her as she was a fully functional kunoichi, but she couldn't suppress the joyful pressure in her chest from feeling his protectiveness. Peering around Kakashi, she saw that the other man looked slightly annoyed at Kakashi's intervention.

Ignoring Kakashi, he met her eyes, "We've been looking for you for years Nhin! One day you just disappeared and no one saw you again."

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person. I don't know you." Nhin said, stepping out a little further from behind Kakashi while putting a hand on his shoulder to ease his growling.

The man, Nowaki, seemed confused for a moment before he suddenly burst out in a nervous chuckle, surprising the pair. "I can't believe it! No wonder you didn't come back. You've gone and done it again haven't you." He said, giving her an indulgent chiding look.

"errr… what have I done now?" said Nhin, starting to fear for this man's sanity.

"You've gone and shifted your reality again haven't you." Said Nowaki as if it was common sense.

Definitely creeped out by the man, Nhin whispered in Kakashi's ear, never taking her eyes off the obviously deranged man.

Seeing Kakashi nod and his hands go through the motions of a teleportation jutsu, the man stepped forward quickly but was too late as the only thing left of the two was a swirl of leaves in the wind.

* * *

Being whisked away by the jutsu, they arrived at Nhin's home and landed softly on the ground. She immediately noticed that Kakashi's arms had found their way around her and that they weren't loosening up in the slightest.

"That was strange wasn't it," She said, chuckling a little awkwardly as the silence between them grew longer.

When he didn't reply after several moments, she pushed at his chest with her hands, looking up into his face, trying to see what was wrong. And what she saw scared her. Kakashi was completely serious; his eyes furiously staring back down at her.

In a flash, his hands flew out, grasping her wrists and pulling her close to his chest again, entrapping her arms against his chest.

"Kakashi, what's wrong!" she said with a gasp as he kept her in the impossibly close hold. When he didn't answer, she tried again. "It wasn't that guy was it? You don't have to be so angry, he's just crazy!"

Making a deep, guttural grunt did little to ease her worries.

"You can't seriously thing that that guy was my fiancé." She said with a little laugh.

"What am I supposed to think?" said Kakashi finally, his voice grave.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said, getting a little defensive.

"He knew your real name, no one but the Hokage and I should know that."

"Do you actually doubt me?" she said in disbelief, her voice rising.

"How could I know Nhin? How could I? I was gone for six years. I don't know what you could have done in -" He said, unable to finish as Nhin had pushed and shoved her way out of his grasp, firmly slapping him, her eyes livid.

"How dare you" she said, her voice low and gravelly. "I waited for you. For six long years I waited for you. Wasted the 'springtime of my youth' as Gai would have it. Neither did I have to. I could've dated, shacked up with dozens of men, found the boys a father, but I didn't. Because of the stupid words of a stupid man who I thought loved me." She ranted, staring at him as the anger in his eyes faded away with each word.

"I'm sorry Nhin. It's just… seeing that man claim you," he said, putting his face in his hands running them back to pull at his hair, "seeing him claim what's mine. I couldn't take it."

With eye otherwise occupied, he failed to notice the newfound anger in Nhin's eyes.

"Yours? Did I just hear that? I don't ever remember being yours Kakashi-san!" she said as he winced at her formality.

"I didn't mean it that way Nhin. You know I didn't." he said, now pleading with her.

"You know what Kakashi? Screw you." She said, turning her back on him and stomping the way to her front door. _I can't believe I was going to say yes._

A hand interrupted her from her march, pulling her back a little. "Don't be like that Nhin, I didn't mean it." Said Kakashi, his eye apologizing.

"Like what? Like an angry person as opposed to your object? Let go of me!" she said, yanking her arm out of his grasp. But seeing his face look defeated, she sighed. "Look, its better I don't see you for awhile ok? I don't want to do anything I regret."

"Alright Nhin. Alright." He said dejectedly, watching her as she paced the remaining steps to the front door and closed it firmly behind her.

* * *

Making her way through the living room she questioned the silence in the house before remembering that the boys were all staying over with their friends. Part of her was glad that they weren't there to hear the argument she and Kakashi had just had and to see the tears running down her face, having started right after she had closed the door. The other half of her cried out further in loneliness as she sunk down into the couch, her anger deflating as more time past. She realized that she had just had a meltdown of major romantic movie proportions. She couldn't believe that she had flipped out over his possessive words.

Fighting the urge to run to the door and see if he was still there, she mentally pried herself off the couch and got ready for bed. Reaching her bedroom, she couldn't resist and looked out the window, seeing no one after all. Lying down on the bed and feeling completely lonely, she settled down for a night of restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning saw Nhin treading slowly and tiredly to the bridge, Team 7's meeting spot. Having told Kakashi that she didn't want to see him, he didn't pick her up in the morning as usual, thus the need to walk. She'd never really appreciated it until now.

Arriving at the spot half an hour earlier than the meeting time, she was about to settle down against one of the bridge's supporting beams when a voice surprised her.

"I didn't think you'd come." Said Kakashi from his position in front of her, his eyes searching her face for some kind of answer.

She sighed, stepping forward to hug him, hoping she wouldn't be rejected. When he immediately embraced her back, she sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I was so touchy yesterday Kashi" she said, mumbling into his chest.

"And I'm sorry for being a jerk." He said into her hair, nuzzling it with his nose.

"Friends?" she said, pulling back and looking into his eyes, speaking more than words could convey.

"Better." He said simply, tilting his head down to catch her in a sweet and chaste kiss, his arms encircling her waist.

Suddenly, she was shocked out of the kiss when he leaped into the air, pulling her into the tree and concealing them.

Her unasked question was answered when she saw Sora meander toward, settling herself onto the bridge.

"It wouldn't do to be early now would it." Kakashi said happily.

"No it wouldn't Kakashi-sensei." She said with a wink, eternally grateful for the way his arms felt, wrapped around her.

"Besides, you don't even have you mask on." Said Kakashi happily, pushing her to arms length to get a good look at her and tapping her bare cheek.

"I can't believe I forgot! I was just so tired this morning." Said Nhin, smacking herself on the forehead.

"Now don't worry, lets go back and get it shall we?" said Kakashi, extending a hand towards Nhin in a rather gentlemanly way.

Teleporting straight back to her bedroom was much easier than it was to walk all the way to the meeting spot in the first place, causing Nhin to grumble a little. Looking around she noticed that everything was a bit of mess, with clothes strung every which way as she had been ruffling through them for their date last night, not bothering to clean up in her depressing when she got home. Kakashi, was at the moment nudging a rather large pile in a corner as if someone was hiding in it, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Then, looking around, she couldn't find her favorite mask anywhere, running from clothes pile to pile, with Kakashi of course being a rather large obstacle in the middle of the room.

Soon becoming annoyed by having to dodge him every time, she urged him to sit on her bed for the meantime, after having cleaned it a bit of course. But neither did that go very well, because just as she was pushing him toward it, she tripped on a shirt, sending them both onto the bed.

When her wits were about her, she blushed, noticing the rather precarious position they had landed themselves in, with him lying on his back flat against the bed and her on top, straddling his legs, her arms on either side of his head. Kakashi did not help with the lecherous smirk that she could see through his mask.

"You could have avoided that." She said rather accusingly, but not quite moving yet.

"Yes. But neither would I have gotten to be here, with you, like this." He said, sweeping his eyes up and down.

"Pervert." Nhin said, moving to get up when his arm moved, pushing her arm out and unbalancing her, throwing her to the side and rolling until their positions were reversed.

"Why would I let you go when I've got you right where I want you?" he said, lowering his mask and grinning at her.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nhin said, pulling him by his turtleneck down, crushing their lips together.

Feeling his lips move against hers, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip, Nhin couldn't help but think that this was the way the previous night should have ended. Opening her mouth slightly to his unasked request, she felt as he seemed to map out of the insides of her mouth with his tongue, before massaging her tongue into responding.

Breaking for air, she noticed that his hands had found their way under her shirt, and she could care less at the moment. Still, in their movements, there was a certain hesitation, which caused her to take the lead and start to push the flak jacket off of him. Seeing that as permission to continue, he responded by removing her jacket as well, before pulling her into another series of kisses.

At this point, he had sat up and she was sitting in his lap, facing him, Nhin's face tilted down to make up for the height difference they had since she was elevated on his lap. Both their hands went to the bottom of each other's shirts at the same time, pulling them off over their heads nearly simultaneously, becoming only slightly uncomfortable when her headband got stuck on the side of the shirt, making Kakashi tug on it a couple of times before it was loose. _That's the last time I wear a fishnet shirt._

Their hands roamed across each others revealed skin, not seeming to get enough of each other, while never quite breaking their kiss. Other than that little snag, they moved together naturally, Nhin not even noticing when he unhooked her bra and laid his hands on her skin with skillful fingers. Soon enough, his hand lay on the button of her pants. Breaking apart and quite breathless, he asked "Is this okay?"

Unable to speak, she nodded her head before he engaged her into another kiss, one hand running through her hair while the other one deftly opened the button. He slowly and sensuously slid her zipper down as he guided her down onto the bed. Sliding his warm hand into her pants, the moments his curious fingers touched her, her concentration on her disguise vanished, causing a cloud of white smoke to conceal them for several seconds. Unwilling to be outdone, she slid her hands from his hair and down his pale chest to the opening of his own pants, unbuttoning them with little trouble, feeling him through the fabric.

Moaning in their kisses as his fingers created pleasure she had never quite experienced before, it was all too soon when she reached the brink of her climb and almost violently rode the waves down from the pinnacle of pleasure.

Breathing hard from her position under him, she engaged him in one more kiss before collapsing bonelessly onto the bed.

His weight on top of her was altogether too comfortable, but at the same time she could feel him against her thigh. She was about to reach down to do _something_ when he whispered in her ear breathlessly, "we got to get back to the team".

"But you haven't…." she said, blushing.

"Anymore and our team will miss the deadline for registration." He said with a sigh.

"Later?" she said, a promise in her voice.

"Later." He affirmed.

* * *

Happy and at the same kind apprehensive that Team 7 had decided to go ahead and enter the exams, Nhin was surprised to be called away to the Hokage's office, leaving Kakashi to make sure they got to the registration and first test alright.

Being let in by the anbu, she was surprised to see another guest already in the room.

"You!" she said comically, pointing at the man much like Naruto would.

After picking himself off the floor, the Hokage spoke. "Kamijou-san has a very interesting story Nhin-san."

"You can't tell me that you believe this guy?" she said, pointed her thumb at the idiot that practically caused her fight with Kakashi.

"Humor me, listen to his story." Said the Hokage, his voice resolute.

Sitting in the chair furthest away from the other man, she forced herself to listen as he started his tale.

"As you know, my name is Kamijou Nowaki. I'm from Getsugakure, the Hidden Moon Village, located in the Land of the Moon. I'm the son of one of the lords in the country. And you are Yen Nhin, my fiancé and Getsugakure's Time Priestess."

"You can't believe this bull?!" said Nhin, standing up and nearly shouting at the Hokage.

"About seven years ago, you disappeared!" said Nowaki, standing up as well, "these are some pictures of us together back then." He finished, thrusting the pictures into her hands.

Unable to look away, Nhin looked at the first one, which contained, unmistakably, her and a noticeably younger Nowaki, smiling for the camera. Sputtering, unable to speak, she sat down hard in the chair. "Time priestess… fiancé… you…"

"This is where I don't understand. The priestess is one of the most sacred treasures in your country. How did she go missing and no one know?" interjected the Hokage.

"Missing her and her predictions would've caused the neighboring countries to try their chances at conquering us once and for all, so it was kept a secret."

"And the reason for revealing this now?"

"Other than for supervising the Chuunin exams for my country, we had come to ask for Konoha's help in locating the priestess."

"Why exactly is the priestess so important?" said Nhin, breaking into their conversation.

"She has the ability to discern and interpret the threads of time as well as alter reality," said the Hokage overwhelmingly.

"Isn't that type of person much too powerful?" Nhin said incredulously.

"The amount of power changes from priestess to priestess but she cannot use her ability with the permission of the gods and the persons affected." Replied Nowaki easily.

"You didn't need her in the last seven years, why do you need her now?" said Nhin suspiciously.

"In six months, the moon is in the right alignment for a new priestess to claim the power. It was supposed to be our wedding date as well."

"So I was supposed to remain celibate for 22 years?" said Nhin incredulously, thinking of how close she had been to losing her virginity that very morning.

"Of course not. The date was only symbolic." Answered Nowaki, slightly blushing.

"This still doesn't make sense. I can't possibly be your priestess. Seeing as I have no time-bending, future predicting, mumbo-jumbo."

"Neither do I sense any power in her." Said the Hokage, observing Nowaki closely.

"It seems that she has altered her reality again."

"Again?" said Nhin.

"You used to do it all the time when we were kids. You'd get sick of being the priestess and you'd change it so you became another village kid, or an adult, or a cat…" he said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Right…" said Nhin, her face unbelieving as she looked first from Nowaki to the Hokage.

"It would explain why you have amnesia." said the Hokage contemplatively. "Though the way I understand it, this should have worn off by now?" he asked, breaking Nowaki out of his thoughts.

"That's what we thought as well. For the first couple of weeks, no one questioned Nhin-sama's disappearance. When the priests doused for her location afterwards, we found that her chakra had seemingly vanished."

"Then for some reason, Nhin's power has been sealed."

"That is what I believe." Said Nowaki gravely.

"Wait. This can't be right. I can't be your priestess!" said Nhin. _I'm from another world. Or did I make that up? It's so confusing!_

"It does explain quite a bit about you." Said the Hokage, trying to reason with her.

"There's no evidence that it's real!" yelled Nhin.

"For the meantime, we must give Kamijou-san the benefit of the doubt. But that does not mean that I believe him either. Without more solid proof, you cannot claim one of my nin." Said the Hokage, directing the last bit at Nowaki.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I'm sure that after a while with a familiar face, Nhin's memories will begin to return."

_Fat chance._ Said Nhin inwardly.


End file.
